Segunda oportunidad
by Lis45C
Summary: Un famoso actor de Hollywood decide publicar un libro con la historia de su vida, para eso decide contratar a una joven escritora la cual estará obligada a acompañarlo a cualquier sitio que vaya -pero ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Acaso te volviste loca?- grito Edward limpiándose el rostro -no soy yo quién va por el mundo riéndose de la gente- respondió Bella ahora enojada nuevamente
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 1**

En uno de los edificios más altos y lujosos del país, un joven de cabello color bronce, ojos verdes y cuerpo atlético, fumaba en uno de los departamentos mientras mira por la ventana, parece cansado o sumamente aburrido

-¡_Edward!- _grito una joven rubia exasperada- ¿_me estás escuchando?_

_-mmm no Rose, déjame tranquilo, quiero descansar- _casi gritó la última parte, se levantó y fue a su habitación, ella quiso seguirlo pero unos brazos musculosos la detuvieron – _si no llegas te juro que mato a tu hermano_

_-déjalo tranquilo, ya sabes cómo es, mejor concéntrate en mí- _la volteo para que quedaran frente a frente y empezó a besarla con pasión

-_salgan de mi departamento- _grito Edward y les señalo la puerta

-_no me vuelvas a gritar o renuncio- _dijo Rose, Emmett reía y Edward frunció el ceño

-_si no fueras la mejor representante que he tenido ya te hubiera echado hace tiempo- _responde Edward, gira y regresa a su habitación –_ igual los quiero fuera- _grita desde donde se encuentra

-_creo que hoy amaneció de mal humor- _dice Emmett mientras sale con su novia

-_creo que la fama le está afectando, y no digo que sea arrogante ni nada de eso sino que no puede salir a ningún sitio sin que sea reconocido y se la pasa encerrado- _agrega Rose pensativa

En el pequeño pueblo de Forks dos jóvenes platicaban animadamente

-_OH Bella estoy tan feliz- _decía la muchacha más pequeña de cabello oscuro- _al fin ahorramos lo suficiente para poder mudarnos- _la joven castaña le sonrió- _debemos empezar a empacar de inmediato_

_-primero necesitamos armar un plan- _respondió Bella

-_¿Cuándo han funcionado tus planes?- _pregunto Alice- _te responderé, nunca, siempre gastas tiempo planeando algo y luego sale todo mal, esta vez simplemente debemos aventurarnos _

_-sabes que no me gusta arriesgarme a hacer nada sin un plan, no soporto la incertidumbre, necesito saber que haré al siguiente día o empiezo a desesperarme- _

-_lo sé y por el bien de nuestra salud mental, te dejaré hacer tu pequeño plan, ahora camina que tenemos que empezar ya- _la toma del brazo y prácticamente la arrastra por las calles hasta llegar a una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, donde son recibidas por una señora de aproximadamente 50 años

-_Hija, te he buscado toda la tarde- _dijo la señora- _Bella que gusto verte- _hablo con ellas por unos minutos y luego las dejó solas, ella era Mary madre de Alice, tienen una buena posición económica aún así eran personas sencillas y agradables, Alice no había querido recibir su ayuda económica después de graduarse del instituto así que junto con su mejor amiga Bella empezaron a trabajar para poder irse a cumplir sus sueños, ambas fueron aceptadas en la misma universidad, Bella estudiaría literatura y Alice diseño de modas, tenían dinero para arrendar un departamento y mantenerse mientras encontraran algún empleo que les permita también estudiar

Una semana después Edward se encontraba en un estudio de grabación junto a su amiga y representante Rosalie Hale

-_¿de qué estás hablando?- _pregunto Edward cruzando los brazos

-_de un libro_

_-¿libro?_

_-sí Edward, publicar un libro con la historia de tu vida sería una gran publicidad, ahora estás en el mejor momento de tu carrera y no puedes desperdiciar esta oportunidad- _Rose trataba de convencerlo aunque ella ya lo había decidido

_-pero yo no soy escritor- _se quejó el joven pasando su mano por su cabello

_-nadie dijo que tu lo escribirías, dije que publicaran un libro sobre tu vida_

_-¿Quién lo escribirá?- _pregunto resignado mientras su amiga sonreía

_-en realidad no lo sabemos todavía, se realizará un concurso y el ganador lo escribirá, es una oportunidad para ti y para un joven escritor que esté iniciando su carrera _

-_¿quieres decir que algún novato se encargará del libro?- _pregunto enojado y ella asintió- _¿no tengo opción verdad?_

_-no Edward, mañana mismo se anunciará el concurso- _le informó Rose antes de salir, dejando a un Edward muy confundido y enojado

-_me las pagaras Rosalie Hale- _dijo y empezó a sonreír

-_Al fin llegamos- _grito Alice lanzando las maletas dentro del departamento, tenían dos habitaciones, un baño, cocina y una pequeña sala- _es perfecto ¿no crees?_

_-claro que sí Alice- _respondió Bella e inmediatamente corrió hacia una habitación- _yo me quedaré aquí- _grito y luego su amiga se apresuró a alcanzarla

-_entré primera y tenía el derecho de elegir- _se quejó Alice

-_lo siento, pero de aquí no me sacarás- _dijo Bella saltando sobre la cama

-_no es justo- _grito su amiga y saltó sobre ella, empezaron una guerra de almohadas

Minutos después cuando el cuarto estaba del todo desordenado Alice por fin dijo –_Ahora si puedes quedarte aquí_

_-¿no piensas ayudarme?_

_-no, es tu habitación y tú te encargas de arreglarla- _dicho esto Alice salió riendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí

-_oh sí, me encantará vivir contigo amiga- _decía Bella mientras se disponía a recoger el desorden

Al día siguiente, Alice entró gritando a la habitación de su amiga, como no despertaba le arrojó un vaso de agua sobre ella

-_¡Alice Brandon te arrepentirás de esto!- _grito Bella, se levantó y empezó a perseguir a su amiga por todo el departamento, cuando el aire empezó a faltarles se detuvieron a descansar- _espero tengas una buena excusa- _dijo Bella con la respiración entrecortada

-_oh casi lo olvido- _dice Alice y le lanza el periódico, Bella lo toma confundida- _estoy segura que con eso me perdonas_

_-¿Qué se supone que debo buscar?- _pregunta la castaña, Alice se acerca y le muestra un anuncio

-_es un concurso de literatura, el ganador publicará un libro, está es tu oportunidad- _grito Alice eufóricamente

-_no Alice, no puedo participar, yo recién voy a ingresar a la universidad_

_-participaras aunque tenga que obligarte- _amenazó Alice, ella había leído antes algunos escritos de su amiga y era muy buena

-_al menos déjame pensarlo- _pidió Bella aunque sabía que su amiga buscaría la manera de obligarla

-_no tienes opción Bella, eres perfecta para este concurso, seguro y ganas- _agrego Alice antes de dirigirse a la cocina

-_¿Qué se supone que haces?- _pregunto Bella caminando detrás de ella

-_te estaba guiando a la cocina para que prepares el desayuno, ¿en verdad creías que yo cocinaría?- _respondió riendo

-_me emocione por un segundo pero si no quiero morir deberé cocinar yo-_

Edward recibió la visita de sus padres y hermano, los invitó a desayunar

-_¿Quién será la afortunada que escribirá la vida del gran Edward Cullen?- _bromeo Emmett como de costumbre

-_ni lo menciones, todo esto es culpa de la loca de tu novia- _respondió Edward con cara de fastidio

-_por favor no empiecen a pelear tan temprano- _pidió Esme suavemente aunque se podía ver la amenaza detrás de sus palabras, ninguno de los dos menciono nada mas hasta que su madre volvió a hablar- _si no estás de acuerdo con el libro deberías cancelarlo antes de que inicie el concurso_

_-no mamá, yo quisiera leer todo lo que tienen que escribir sobre Eddy- _intervino Emmett

-_basta Emmett- _le advirtió su padre

-_de todos modos ya salió el anuncio y no hay marcha atrás- _respondió Edward- _además no creo que sea la gran cosa_

_-está bien, es tu carrera y tú decides- _dijo Carlisle dando por terminada la discusión

-_después de eso pienso volver a la universidad- _dijo de pronto Edward, él había estudiado medicina pero sus estudios fueron interrumpidos debido a la actuación, al principio podía compaginar ambas carreras pero cuando se hacía más famoso menos tiempo tenía para la universidad

Tenían tres meses para concursar y otros tres meses se tardarían los resultados, pasado el tiempo, al fin se anunciaría quién ganó el concurso, muchos escritores tanto fans como no fans de Edward habían participado, Bella al principio no quiso pero Alice la obligo, se encontraba nerviosa esperando la respuesta, tanto ella como Alice estaban por terminar su primer semestre en la universidad, había conseguido trabajo de medio tiempo en una librería.

-_tranquila Bella, estoy segura que ganaras- _decía Alice mientras bebía un café, las dos tenían la mirada fija en el televisor

Cuando anunció al ganador Bella no lo podía creer, era ella, inmediatamente la llamaron y la citaron al día siguiente para conocer a Edward, ella no era su fan, por lo que Alice compró algunas de sus películas para que las viera antes de conocerlo, pasaron la noche entre películas y elección de atuendo, el cual era diseño exclusivo de su amiga, no se dieron cuenta a qué hora se quedaron dormidas, pronto amaneció, Alice la arregló y Bella fue al lugar indicado. Llegó y saludo a los presentes, entre ellos Rosalie

-_Edward está por llegar- _dijo Rose cerrando su teléfono

-_le gusta llegar tarde- _comento Bella

-_en realidad le gusta ser puntual, no sé que le sucedió hoy- _respondió Rose en un intento de defender a su amigo

Bella se sentó cerca de la entrada de la oficina, se levantó cuando escucho a alguien acercarse, pero lo que no esperaba era lo que pronto sucedería, Edward en un intento de llegar rápido, bajo de su auto y corrió hacia la oficina en el cual lo esperaban, tenía un vaso de café en sus manos ya que no había tenido oportunidad de desayunar, abrió la puerta y tropezó con la alfombra, derramando todo el contenido del vaso sobre una chica a la cual nunca antes había visto.

* * *

¿algun review? si les gusto comenten y si no les gusto también, necesito saber que opinan...

Espero les guste esta nueva historia

:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 2**

Al sentir el caliente café sobre su ropa Bella trato de limpiarse rápidamente, aun no asimilaba bien lo sucedido hasta que escucho la risa de alguien parado al frente de ella, levanto la vista y se encontró a un Edward muy sonriente lo que ocasiono que su cuerpo se llenara de ira.

-_lo siento- _trato de decir Edward en medio de sus risas, cuando sucedió, se sentía muy avergonzado y dispuesto a ofrecer disculpas pero al ver la expresión en la cara de la chica no pudo evitar reírse, pensó que era lo más gracioso que había visto

Bella se encontraba más que enojada, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas a causa de la ira ¿Quién se creía él para tratarla de esa forma?, en un impulso tomo un vaso de agua que sostenía y se lo aventó a la cara del actor, él quedó estupefacto, no se esperaba esta reacción de la chica y fue mayor su sorpresa cuando la escucho reírse

-_pero ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Acaso te volviste loca?- _grito Edward limpiándose el rostro

-_no soy yo quién va por el mundo riéndose de la gente- _respondió Bella ahora enojada nuevamente- _¿crees que eres mejor por ser famoso? _

_-lo mío fue accidental- _intento defenderse Edward pero ella no le creyó, estaba por responder pero Rosalie decidió intervenir

-_ya basta- _dijo Rose parándose en medio de los dos, ninguno hablo y la oficina quedó en completo silencio

Rosalie guió a Bella hasta el baño para que se arreglara un poco con la esperanza de calmar su enojo

-_el no suele comportarse de esa manera- _dijo Rose mirando a la castaña, no recibió respuesta alguna por lo que decidió continuar- _¿te encuentras bien?_

_-realmente no, lo siento, creo que vine al lugar equivocado- _responde Bella, tomando su cartera- _será mejor que nombren otro ganador_

_-¿Qué?- _pregunto Rose, se paro delante de ella para evitar que siga caminando- _no puedes irte, esta es una buena oportunidad para ti_

_-estoy consciente de ello pero no puedo, además después de lo sucedido estoy segura que él tampoco querrá trabajar conmigo- _

_-él no tiene porque opinar, nosotros te elegimos y con eso basta, y si intenta molestarte avísame porque le daré su merecido- _agrega Rose provocando la risa de Bella- _por lo menos te reíste, ahora si vamos que tenemos una reunión pendiente_

_-no estoy segura de esto- _dice Bella

-_a mi no me importa si estás o no segura, he dicho que vamos a la reunión- _dice Rose arrastrando a Bella a la oficina, en donde ahora solo se encontraba Edward con un cigarrillo en la mano

-_pensé que habías huido- _dijo Edward mirándola

-_no empieces Edward- _le advirtió Rose señalando un asiento a Bella, ella se sentó lo más lejos posible de él, ni siquiera quería mirarlo, aún estaba furiosa- _enseguida regreso- _anunció Rose y salió

-_así que eres escritora- _pregunto él pero ella ni siquiera lo miro parecía concentrada en algo- _¿eres sorda o qué?- _pero ella lo seguía ignorando, sacó un libro de su cartera y empezó a leerlo, logrando que Edward se enfureciera, nunca lo habían ignorado de esa manera, pensó varios segundos y luego se sentó junto a ella y le preguntó -_¿te vas a disculpara conmigo?- _ella seguía sin responder, estaba frustrado, la observó detenidamente y muy a su pesar admitió que la chica era hermosa, iba a hablarle nuevamente cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Rosalie

-_se cancela la reunión- _dice ella, extendiéndoles unos papeles- _son los contratos que tendrán que firmar_

_-¿Por qué se canceló la reunión?- _pregunta Bella

_-porque con el escándalo que armaron perdimos mucho tiempo- _respondió Rose como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- _así que léanlos y fírmenlos- _se dirigió a Bella- _puedes revisarlo con calma, firmarlo y entregármelo hasta la próxima semana- _luego se dirigió a Edward- _tu solo firma- _le ordeno mientras Edward bufaba

-_ok, cuando lo haya firmado te llamo ¿te parece?- _pregunto Bella y Rose asintió- _en ese caso me retiro- _se levanto del sofá, se despidió de Rose y salió sin dirigirle ni una mirada a Edward

-_¡que grasera!- _soltó Edward

-_claro lo dice el que le tiro un café encima y no pudo ni disculparse- _recriminó Rose

-_fue un accidente- _dijo él mirando el contrato- _no lo firmare hasta leerlo bien, y desde ya te advierto que no quiero pasar mucho tiempo con ella_

Bella salió de ese edificio, tomo un taxi y fue directamente a su departamento en donde la esperaba una impaciente Alice, apenas entró, su amiga la bombardeó con preguntas, ella la ignoro y llegó hasta su habitación, solo quería darse un baño y descansar

-_¿Qué le sucedió a mi ropa?- _grito Alice cuando alcanzó a su amiga

-_Edward Cullen, eso es lo que le sucedió- _respondió Bella

-_¿Qué te ha hecho?-_

_-me lanzó un vaso de café caliente encima- _

-_¿Qué?_

_-lo que escuchaste, él muy idiota llegó a la oficina y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue bañarme con café y como si fuera poco empezó a reírse_

_-¿lo hizo a propósito?_

_-no sé y no me importa- _dijo enfadada y después señaló a su amiga- _todo esto es tu culpa Alice Brandon_

_-¿yo que hice?- _pregunto ella temerosa, nunca había visto así a Bella y la estaba asustando

-_tú me obligaste a participar, si no fuera por ti jamás lo hubiera conocido, y ahora seguramente tendré que verlo, claro si acepto continuar con esto_

_-oh, no, no renunciarás Isabella Swan, esta es una gran oportunidad y no la desperdiciaras por culpa de un idiota, aunque sea uno de los actores más guapos y talentosos que jamás haya conocido y eso sí Bella, tendrás que presentármelo para poder reclamarle lo que hizo con mi ropa- _dijo Alice aunque parecía enfadaba en realidad estaba emocionada, ella si era fan de Edward y quería conocerlo

-_tú solo quieres un autógrafo- _le acuso Bella y su amiga no tuvo como defenderse

_-¿es tan guapo como sale en las películas?- _pregunto Alice intentando cambiar el tema

-_no responderé eso- _dijo Bella, a pesar de las circunstancias por supuesto que lo había visto y por un segundo lo considero como el hombre más guapo que haya visto, pero jamás lo admitiría- _además sabes que no concurse para conocerlo_

_-¿te gusta?- _pregunto su amiga notando un leve sonrojo en su rostro

-_¡no!- _grito Bella- _sabes que no me fijaré en nadie y mucho menos en él_

-_Bella, te conozco más de lo que crees y sé que si no miras a alguien es porque crees que todos te lastimaran como lo hizo Alec_

_-eso pasó hace tiempo ¿puedes olvidarlo?_

_-lo sí, pero al parecer tú todavía no, en serio Bella, no todos los hombres son iguales, algún día encontraras al indicado y serás feliz junto a él-_

_-¿tan feliz como fuiste con tu príncipe azul?- _pregunta Bella pero al instante se arrepiente, Alice sufrió mucho a causa de ese imbécil- _perdón Alice yo no quise_

_-olvídalo Isabella, yo lo superé y tú ¿Cuándo lo harás?- _

-_ni siquiera me acordaba de su nombre hasta que lo mencionaste- _dijo Bella, tomo sus cosas de aseo y se dirigió al baño

Edward llegó a su departamento junto a Rosalie, Emmett ya los esperaba

-_¿Cómo entraste?- _pregunta Edward a su hermano

-_tengo llaves, saque copias hace un par de semanas- _respondió Emmett con un plato de comida en sus manos

-_nadie te ha dado permiso para hacer eso, dame inmediatamente las llaves- _grita Edward y Rose solo contempla la escena

-_¿y ahora quién te puso de mal humor?- _pregunta Emmett y ve como su novia empieza a reírse, ella le contó lo sucedido y él se unió a sus risas-_necesito conocer a esa chica- _decía Emmett en medio de risas

-_no pienso trabajar con ella- _dijo Edward sentándose en el sofá y encendiendo el televisor, Rose tomo el control y apago el aparato- _¿Qué quieres Rosalie?_

_-te dije que no hay discusión, si ella acepta entonces firmas_

_-Rosalie, creo que al menos tengo el derecho de escoger a quién escribirá un libro sobre mí- _dice Edward e intenta tomar el control pero Rose no se lo permite- _ya lo leí y quisiera que me explicaras ¿Por qué debo pasar tanto tiempo con ella?_

_-porque para escribir sobre ti, debe conocerte, tú debes contarle tu vida y eso lleva tiempo, debe ver cómo te comportas, por eso te acompañará a todo lado durante los próximos seis meses ¿entendiste?_

_-no_

_-además debes ofrecerle una disculpa_

_-no_

_-Edward Cullen fue tu culpa, no tenías porque reírte de Bella- _le reclamo Rosalie, ahora estaba enojada, lo había aguantado varias horas pero no estaba dispuesta a seguir escuchándolo

-_sí Edward porque lo hiciste- _intervino Emmett-

_-porque me pareció graciosa la expresión de su rostro- _respondió él- _pensé que su nombre era Isabella_

_-lo es pero le gusta que le digan Bella- _hermoso nombre pensó Edward sonriendo, aceptaba que todo esto era su culpa y estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle una disculpa siempre y cuando ella también se disculpe por lo que hizo y si no lo hacía bien podría divertirse un poco

-_ok, Rose acepto- _dijo Edward y firmó el contrato, "tal vez esto resulte divertido" pensó él

Alice miraba el televisor cuando escucho a su amiga acercarse, esperaba que su enojo haya pasado

-_perdóname Alice, no debí hablarte de esa forma- _dijo Bella

-_ok, Bella, te perdono, pero con una condición- _respondió ella sonriendo maliciosamente lo que hizo que su amiga desconfiara

-_dilo de una vez- _pidió ella, pensando en mil cosas que Alice podría pedirle

_-tengo a un amigo abogado, haremos que él revise el contrato y si todo está en orden, entonces lo firmaras y luego me presentarás a Edward- _dijo Alice emocionada y empezaba a dar satitos por la habitación

Bella se resignó y acepto la propuesta de su amiga, ese mismo día fueron donde su amigo, quien reviso los documentos y les dijo que no había nada porque preocuparse, todo estaba en orden, lo único que le molestaba a la castaña era el hecho de tener que permanecer mucho tiempo al lado del actor, después de una larga charla de motivación, cortesía de su queridísima amiga, los firmó. A la siguiente semana, ella tomo los papeles y se dirigió a la misma oficina en que había estado anteriormente, la noche anterior habló con Rosalie y ella la citó, nuevamente su amiga la arregló, era temprano por lo que quiso caminar, a pesar de la leve lluvia que caía, tomo el paraguas y empezó a caminar, su teléfono sonó

-_¿hola?_

_-Bella, hija pensé que algo te había pasado- _dijo su madre al otro lado del teléfono

-_lo siento mamá, pero he estado algo ocupada y no pude llamarte, prometo que no volverá a suceder_

_-no lo vuelvas a olvidar_

_-ya lo prometí _

_-está bien, está bien, Alice me dijo que ganaste el concurso, no sabes lo emocionada que estoy, prométeme que será la primera en leer ese libro cuando esté terminado y tienes que presentarme a Edward- _Bella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, hasta su mamá estaba loca por conocer a Edward, ¿Qué es lo que ven en él? Se preguntó apretando fuerte su teléfono, no quiso discutir con ella, así que se despidió rápidamente y nuevamente le prometió llamarla pronto

-_Te odio Edward- _dijo ella mientras de lejos veía aquel edificio

Un muchacho la miraba a lo lejos mientras conducía su volvo hacia la misma dirección, estaba debatiendo entre acercarse o no, después de todo la primera impresión que se llevó de él no era buena, al final decidió reivindicarse y ofrecerle disculpas, aceleró un poco para alcanzarla pero no vio el charco de agua que se había formado cerca a causa de la lluvia, "_esto no me puede estar pasando" _pensó al chica al verse bañada con el agua que saltó desde el charco cuando a un "_idiota" _según ella se le ocurrió acelerar

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo por hoy

Espero les guste y por favor dejen comentarios :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 3**

Al darse cuenta Edward de lo sucedido bajo del auto y se acercó a Bella, ella parecía querer matarlo pero no se detuvo

-_perdóname Bella, fue un accidente, en serio, yo no quería, en verdad lo siento- _intento disculparse pero ella mantenía los ojos cerrados intentando calmarse

-_aléjate de mí- _dijo Bella empezando a caminar

-_déjame llevarte- _pidió él, pero al recibir la envenenada mirada que ella le dirigía decidió no acercarse

-_Escúchame bien Edward Cullen, vamos a trabajar juntos pero eso no quiere decir que seremos amigos, tratemos de tolerarnos eso es todo- _dicho esto empezó a caminar, quiso correr y termino tropezándose con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo, todos los que pasaban por ahí la observaban, así que con toda la dignidad que le quedaba se levantó y camino lejos, Edward quiso ayudarla pero solo recibió gritos de parte de ella por lo que subió nuevamente a su auto y arranco a su lugar de encuentro

Rosalie lo vio llegar, ni siquiera la saludo, ella quiso seguirlo pero a lo lejos vio a Bella, se acercó corriendo a ella, Bella solo le entrego el contrato firmado y le dijo que tenía que ir a cambiarse, programaron la reunión para más tarde

-_¿Qué le hiciste Edward?- _pregunto una muy enojada Rosalie, tenía los brazos cruzados

-_fue un accidente- _se limitó a decir Edward

-_exijo una explicación-_ dijo la rubia y él resignado procedió a contarle lo sucedido-

_-entonces no lo hiciste apropósito_

_-claro que no Rose, pero ella no me quiso escuchar_

Bella regresó al departamento, afortunadamente Alice no se encontraba, así que simplemente tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al baño, mientras se bañaba lágrimas caían por su rostro, tal vez si se había equivocado en aceptar ese trabajo pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás, salió y se acostó en su cama, sin darse cuenta ni a qué momento se quedó dormida.

-_Bella- _gritaba Alice una y otra vez, la castaña la ignoró y quiso seguir durmiendo- _sé que estás despierta y si no me haces caso, juro que te arrojaré agua- _sin tener opción Bella abrió los ojos y miro a su amiga

-_¿Qué quieres Alice?- _pregunto ella

-_quiero saber cómo te fue hoy_

_-entregue el contrato y ya, no hay nada más que contar- _dijo Bella y cubrió su rostro con la almohada

-_quiero detalles- _

-_no, yo solo quiero descansar, Alice por favor- _pidió pero Alice no se daba por vencida, la saco de la cama y la llevó hasta la cocina en donde estaba preparando café-

_-ahora si empieza a contar- _exigió Alice

-_te lo dije solo entregué el contrato y regrese_

_-¿no hablaron de nada más?_

_-no- _le aseguro Bella, al menos no le estaba mintiendo no había tenido tiempo de conversar con nadie

-_¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Y no me digas que nada porque tú no eres de estar acostada a esta hora, además te volviste a bañar y la ropa que llevabas está mojada y sucia_

_-Edward Cullen, todo fue su culpa_

_-¿otro accidente?_

_-no creo que sea accidente, dos veces demasiada casualidad, esta vez no me derramo el café, fue peor, iba caminando y él al pasar por un charco de agua aceleró y me mojó de pies a cabeza- _

-_no creo que lo haya hecho apropósito- _comento Alice tratando de quitarle importancia- _seguro fue accidentalmente, no tiene porque comportarse de esa manera contigo, ni siquiera te conoce_

_-exacto, no me conoce y creo que se ha propuesto hacerme la vida imposible-_ respondió Bella dejando de lado el café

-_tal vez solo necesitan hablar y aclarar todo, mira Bella sé que fui yo quien insistió en que concursaras pero tú eres talentosa no dejes que ningún actorcito te moleste, tú puedes con esto, demuéstrales que no se equivocaron al elegirte- _cuando Alice termino de hablar, Bella no podía para de reír - _¿Qué es lo gracioso?- _

-_lo llamaste "actorcito"- _respondió Bella y nuevamente empezó a reír, esta vez su amiga se unió a ella

-_aún así lo quiero conocer_

_-pero Alice- _se quejó Bella

-_quiero conocerlo, por favor Bella, por favor, por favor, por favor- _repetía Alice hasta que su amiga se cansó y termino aceptando

En el departamento de Edward, él entraba y se encontró con su hermano

-_¿Por qué pienso que pasas más tiempo aquí que yo?- _pregunto Edward

-_me gusta este departamento- _respondió Emmett

-_¿acaso no tienes casa?_

_-aún vivo con nuestros padres, pero estoy pensando seriamente en mudarme contigo_

_-ni siquiera lo pienses, consigue tu propio departamento_

_-sería divertido vivir juntos, ¿no crees?_

_-no Emmett y vete que quiero estar solo- _grito Edward

-_¿estás así por Bella?- _pregunto su hermano- _mi Rose me contó todo y pienso que si ella te gusta deberías tratar de acercarte de otra manera, ya sabes sin tantos "accidentes" a ninguna mujer les gusta que…- _no pudo terminar porque su hermano le interrumpió

-_¿Por qué piensas que ella me gusta? ¿Te lo dijo Rose?_

_-no, pero se lo preguntaré_

_-no me gusta, yo solo pretendía ofrecerle una disculpa y llevarla hasta la oficina, no lo hice apropósito- _enfatizo esta última parte

-_tal vez deberías llamarla, disculparte y asusto solucionado_

_-¿Cómo voy a llamarla si no tengo su número?, además cuando quise disculparme las cosas no resultaron, termino gritándome en medio de la calle, creo que está loca y no me interesa acercarme _

_-¿entonces porque estás tan enfadado?_

_-porque nadie parece creerme que fue un accidente- _esa no era la única razón, por algún motivo él pensaba que no se sentiría tranquilo hasta no aclarar todo con Bella

En la noche, Rosalie visitó a Bella en su departamento

-_en serio Bella, hablé con Edward y me juró que fue un accidente- _decía Rose, llevaba media hora intentando convencer a Bella de la inocencia de su amigo

-¿_si te digo que te creo cambiaríamos de tema?- _pregunto Bella, ya estaba cansada de oír el nombre de él

-_ok- _dijo resignada Rosalie mientras Alice le servía café

-_creo que deberías hablar con él- _comentó Alice pero al recibir la mirada envenenada de su amiga agregó- _haz lo que quieras Bella _

_-gracias- _respondió Bella y concentró su mirada en la taza de café frente a ella mientras pensaba "_tal vez tengan razón y yo esté exagerando, quizá si pueda llevarme bien con Edward después de todo"_

_-la ropa que llevaste a las reuniones eran hermosas- _dice Rose a Bella- _¿Dónde las compraste?_

_-son diseños de Alice- _

-_¿en serio?- _preguntó una sorprendida Rosalie y miró a Alice quién estaba emocionada ante el cumplido

-_si quieras puedo diseñarte algo- _ofreció Alice

-_me encantaría- _dijo sonriendo Rosalie y luego preguntó- _¿las dos están empezando sus estudios?_

_-sí, apenas terminamos el primer semestre en la universidad- _respondió Bella

-_son muy talentosas, Bella como escritora y Alice como diseñadora_

_-gracias- _respondieron las dos amigas

-_Alice ¿te gustaría trabajar conmigo?- _pregunta Rosalie y Alice salta de la emoción y acepta

Edward descansaba en su habitación cuando fue interrumpido por varios golpes en la puerta

-_Emmett te dije que te vayas a casa, no pienso aceptar que vengas a vivir conmigo- _grito Edward

La puerta se abre y entra un joven rubio

-_no soy Emmett- _dice desde la puerta, Edward solo lo ve- _Emmett me dejó pasar y luego se fue_

_-hola Jasper- _saluda pero no se levanta de la cama -_¿Qué haces acá?_

_-¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi amigo?- _pregunta Jasper

-_hace como dos meses que no venías_

_-¿no te dijeron que estaba de viaje?_

_-creo que Rose lo mencionó pero ahora no estoy para conversar con nadie, solo quiero dormir, en serio Jasper me alegra verte pero si quieres hablar, espera hasta mañana_

_-ok, como quieras, pero después no me reclames que no te visito_

A la mañana siguiente, Edward se levantó temprano, no tenía sueño y decidió salir a correr por un parque cercano, la noche anterior Alice y Rosalie quedaron en hacer ejercicio juntas por lo que arrastraron a Bella con ellas, Rose dijo conocer un hermoso parque en el que podrían correr y las tres fueron allá

-_díganme otra vez ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme en casa?- _preguntaba Bella

-_porque tienes que ejercitarte- _respondió Rose como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-_no, yo lo que quiero es dormir, es muy temprano y siempre he sido pésima deportista, incluso me tropiezo con mis propios pies- _argumentaba Bella desde el departamento hasta que llegaron al parque

-_lo último que dice es cierto, no te imaginas la cantidad de veces que se lesionó en la clase de deportes del instituto- _contó Alice a la rubia

-_tal vez si debía quedarse en el departamento- _dijo Rosalie

-_es lo que les he estado diciendo, ahora si me disculpan voy a regresar- _dijo Bella y se dio la vuelta, pero Rosalie la detuvo

-_mientras nosotras corremos, podrías quedarte y caminar por aquí, para luego ir a desayunar las tres- _propuso Rose y Bella aceptó,

A pesar de no ser amante de los deportes ni caminatas, le gustaba disfrutar de la naturaleza y ese parque era hermoso, se despidió de sus amigas y empezó a recorrer el lugar, tenía el pensamiento en lo que le dijeron sus amigas la noche anterior y pensaba que tal vez podría darle una oportunidad a Edward, y quién sabe, tal vez podrían llegar a ser amigos y trabajarían tranquilos, sin darse cuenta llegó frente a una laguna situada en el centro del parque, se quedó parada frente a ella, sumida en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que alguien se acercaba corriendo a la misma dirección, cuando Edward llegó al parque unas fans le reconocieron, le pidieron un autógrafo y él gustoso se los dio pero inmediatamente más gente lo rodeaba, se despidió rápidamente y trato de esconderse pero las chicas lo perseguían, se escondió por un tiempo y luego empezó a correr pero sus fans lo volvieron a perseguir, así que corrió más rápido, sin darse cuenta se acercó a la laguna pero ya era demasiado tarde, chocó con alguien y ambos cayeron dentro de la laguna

* * *

Espero les guste :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 4**

_-¿otro accidente?- _pregunto una enojada Bella, Edward de inmediato reconoció la voz y sintió la necesidad de desaparecer _¿Por qué a mí? _se preguntaba mientras levantaba la vista para encontrarse con la castaña

-_aunque no me lo creas, sí fue un accidente- _respondió Edward mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a salir de la laguna, ella lo ignoró y salió por su cuenta

-_¿Por qué te has empeñado en hacerme la vida imposible?- _pregunto Bella, pero Edward no respondió, solo la observaba de pies a cabeza, las prendas se adherían a su piel y mostraban su hermosa figura- _¡deja de mirarme!- _grito ella sonrojada sacándolo de sus pensamientos, pero a lo lejos escuchó que gritaban su nombre, regreso a ver y ahí estaban nuevamente un montón de fans corriendo hacia él, tomó la mano de Bella, empezó a correr arrastrándola con él

-_suéltame- _gritaba Bella pero él parecía no escucharla

Milagrosamente ella no se cayó ni tropezó con nada, corrieron varias calles mientras eran observados por todos, algunos incluso tomaron fotografías, no se detuvieron hasta llegar frente a un edificio, subieron por el ascensor y llegaron a un departamento, él rápidamente abrió la puerta

-_¿me seguiste hasta acá?- _Pregunto Edward una vez que entraron

-_¿Qué?- _ahora si ella estaba enojada ¿seguirlo? ¡Sí, claro, en sus sueños!- _Si fuiste tú el que me arrastró acá y ya suéltame- _le acuso Bella empujando a Edward, quién recién se daba cuenta de que sujetaba la mano de la castaña, quiso hablar pero ella lo interrumpió- _ni siquiera intentes disculparte- _quiso salir de ahí pero Edward se interpuso en la puerta- _¡retírate de ahí, ahora mismo!_

_-primero y aunque no quieras voy a disculparme, en serio lo siento, no me di cuenta, nada ha sido intencional, por favor créeme_

_-¿algo más?_

_-quisieras decirme ¿Por qué te caiga tan mal?_

_-¿Todavía lo preguntas?- _pregunta, ahora si ya había tenido suficiente, oficialmente quería matarlo y si no quería ir a la cárcel lo mejor era salir de ese lugar

-_contéstame- _pidió él suavizando su voz, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla salir hasta que no arreglaran las cosas- _¿acaso no podemos hablar por unos minutos?_

_-quiero irme- _le informa ella pero él la guía hasta el sofá y ambos se sientan- _si valoras tu vida, deberías dejarme ir, necesito calmarme, te lo advierto Edward, después no quiero una demanda- _

_-no me harás nada- _asegura él sonriendo

_-¿estás seguro?- _pregunta Bella "_linda sonrisa" _piensa pero de inmediato intenta alejar ese pensamiento

_-absolutamente, ¿Qué podrías hacerme?_

_-mmm, habla de una vez para que pueda irme-_ dice Bella, se recuesta en el sofá y cierra los ojos

-_sé que es mi culpa todo esto, no debí reírme cuando se cayó el café pero al ver tu expresión no pude evitarlo, parecías un gatito enojado- _ella rápidamente abre los ojos y lo fulmina con la mirada- _ok, no tengo justificación pero tienes que admitir que también fue culpa tuya, si no me hubieras arrojado el agua, yo te habría pedido disculpas- _ella sabía que actuó impulsivamente pero no iba a admitirlo frene a él así que se limito a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle- _veo que no piensas hablar, ok, ahora lo de ayer, yo te vi caminando, imagine que ibas a la oficina, iba a disculparme contigo y llevarte en el auto, pero las cosas no salieron como lo había planeado, no vi ese charco_

_-ahora resulta que eres ciego- _dijo ella con ironía

-_no soy ciego, pero estaba concentrado en que iba a decirte, simplemente no sé como termino todo así, y luego bueno cuando me gritaste, decidí que era lo mejor irme, aunque no lo creas si tengo instinto de supervivencia _

_-¿y lo de hoy? ¿También ibas a disculparte?_

_ -no, ahora ni siquiera te había visto, solo quería esconderme y no mire hacia donde corría- _admitió esperando alguna reacción de la castaña pero ella simplemente no decía nada- _¿piensas hablarme?_

_-dame un minuto- _dijo Bella cerrando nuevamente los ojos, pensaba en lo que le había dicho él, Rosalie y Alice, tal vez si fue un accidente o solo era una señal para que se aleje de Edward Cullen- _¿puedo irme?_

_-¿me perdonas?_

_-no hay nada que perdonar, si fue un accidente, entonces dejémoslo así, no quiero pelear- _

-_te llevo a tu casa- _ofreció él pero ella se negó

-_no es necesario, no quiero sufrir otro "accidente" contigo, mira Edward intentemos llevarnos bien, para no tener problemas con el libro, comportémonos como compañeros de trabajo, y olvidemos lo que ha sucedido ¿sí?_

_-¿podemos ser amigos?- _se aventuró a preguntar

-_no lo sé, por el momento quedemos como compañeros de trabajo, para mí la palabra "amigo" implica mucho_

_-ok, como quieras- _se limito a responder él, por alguna razón la frialdad de ella le dolió e hizo lo imposible para ocultarlo, el silencio se instaló en el lugar, mientras ellos se observaban, _¿Por qué estoy nerviosa? _Se preguntaba ella, su presencia la incomodaba pero aún así quería tenerlo cerca

El sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de ambos

-_lo siento Eddy no pensé que estarías acompañado- _decía Emmett mientras los observaba- _pero ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué están mojados?_

El rostro de Bella se volvió completamente rojo

-_tuvimos un accidente- _se limito a responder Edward

-_¿y ella es?_

_-Isabella Swan- _contesto ella misma

-_tú eres Bella- _grito Emmett y la abrazó- _me han hablado tanto de ti _

_-Suéltala- _grito Edward

-_lo siento Eddy, no sabía que eras tan celoso- _respondió su hermano y empezó a reír- _después de todo hacen una linda pareja, está bien, si quieren los dejare solos para que continúen con lo suyo_

En ese instante entran Alice y Rosalie

-_¿acaso todos tienen llaves de este departamento?- _pregunto Edward

-_sí- _respondieron al unísono Rose y Emmett

-_¡oh Bella! Estaba tan preocupada- _dijo Alice y abrazó a su amiga- _¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono? _

_-¿mi teléfono?- _pregunto Bella y se dio cuenta que no lo llevaba- _creo que lo perdí_

_-¿y tu Edward?- _pregunto ahora Rosalie

-_tal vez se cayó en la laguna- _comento él y se dirigió a Bella- _prometo comprarte otro_

Bella iba a responder pero se vio interrumpida por Emmett

-_¿Qué hacían los dos en una laguna?_

_-es lo mismo que iba a preguntar- _dice Rose- _estaba corriendo con Alice cuando escuché que alguien hablaba de ti- _agrego mirando a Edward-

_-¿Qué decían?_

_-que estabas dentro de la laguna con una chica y cuando se vieron descubiertos, escaparon, ahora quiero que me expliquen ¿Qué sucedió?- _pregunto Alice

-_Edward y yo caímos en la laguna, eso es todo- _respondió Bella

-_fue un accidente, yo no vi hacia donde corría y cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos ambos dentro-_ explico Edward

Horas después, Bella y Alice llegaban a su departamento

-_al parecer hicieron las paces- _comentó Alice

-_es solo por el trabajo- _respondió ella- _es una gran oportunidad para mí ¿recuerdas?_

_-claro que lo recuerdo, si fue mi idea- _dijo orgullosa su amiga y luego la abrazó-

-¿_y eso porque fue?-_

_-porque gracias a ti, hoy pude conocer a Edward y pase tiempo con él- _decía una emocionada Alice

-_al menos una está feliz_

_-¿tú no lo estás?_

_-estoy confundida- _dijo Bella y sin dar oportunidad a que su amiga le bombardee con preguntas, corrió y se encerró en su habitación-

_-no puedes esconderte toda la vida- _gritó Alice desde afuera antes de irse a dormir

Bella se quedó pensando en todo lo sucedido ese día, era obvio que algo había cambiado, pero no tenía la menor de idea de que era, el sonido del teléfono la volvió a la realidad, era un mensaje pero de un número desconocido

"_Gracias por aceptar empezar de nuevo_

_Att: Edward Cullen"_

_¿Edward Cullen? ¿Cómo consiguió mi número?- _pensaba la castaña cuando recibió otro mensaje

"_Alice me dio tu número"_

Claro ¿Cómo no lo había pensado?, ¡Alice siempre tan amable!, los vio hablando pero lo único que pensó era que ella le había pedido un autógrafo o algo así, que se iba a imaginar que le estaba dando su número, debía tener una larga charla con su amiga sobre entregarle información a desconocidos

Rosalie y Emmett ya se habían marchado así que Edward pensó pasar un momento tranquilo pero estaba equivocado, alguien llegó a interrumpirlo

-_Jasper _

_-sí, el mismo, espero que ahora si tengas tiempo para tu amigo- _dijo Jasper

-_estaba cansado, pero tengo tiempo- _ambos se sentaron en el sofá

-_Rose me contó sobre Bella- _dijo el rubio- _me alegra saber que hayan superado sus problemas_

_-solo eran malos entendidos, pero no creo que hayas venido a hablarme de Bella- _conocía bien a su amigo

_-no, en realidad, quería hablarte de una amiga_

_-¿una amiga?_

_-sí, es una fan tuya y quiere conocerte y estaría en deuda contigo si nos acompañas a cenar mañana_

_-¿es importante?_

_-muy importante, se llama Tanya y bueno estamos empezando a salir- _Jasper se veía nervioso lo cual llamó más la atención de su amigo

_-no lo sé, tal vez deberías salir a cenar solo con ella y yo te doy un autógrafo- _ofreció Edward, no quería estar en medio de la pareja

_-ella quiere conocerte, por favor Edward, ¿eres mi amigo o no?_

_-está bien, pero no quiero ir solo, tal vez deberíamos llevar a Rose y Emmett, aunque sería lo mismo, estaría sin pareja _

_-puedes llevar a una amiga, pero lo importante es que estés ahí, solo es una cena que no durara mucho_

_-ok- _dijo Edward mientras pensaba a quién podría llevar, tal vez a ¿Bella?

A la mañana siguiente, Rosalie llegó al departamento y lo despertó temprano, demasiado temprano si alguien le preguntaba

-_¿Cuál es el escándalo?- _pregunto Edward

-_Esto- _dijo Rosalie entregándole un periódico, en el cual una gran foto sobresalía, era de Edward y Bella tomados de la mano y corriendo, habían también fotos de ellos dentro de la laguna y el titular decía "_el nuevo romance de Edward Cullen"_

_-Bella me va a odiar- _ pensó Edward

* * *

después de esperar horas para abrir la pagina, aqui esta el capítulo

espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios

:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 5**

La noche anterior Bella se había dormido tarde por lo que aún no despertaba, Alice salió temprano a correr junto a Rose, ahí es donde escucharon a varias chicas hablar sobre el "nuevo romance de Edward Cullen", quedaron intrigadas y se dirigieron a comprar el periódico, se sorprendieron al ver las fotos de Edward y Bella, rápidamente compraron dos periódicos, Rose fue al departamento de su amigo para mostrarle mientras que Alice corrió donde Bella

-_Isabella, despierta- _gritaba Alice pero su amiga no hacía caso, así que rápidamente fue por un vaso de agua a la cocina y la despertó, Bella se levantó enojada y como era costumbre corrió detrás de Alice por todo el departamento- _este no es el momento para juegos, cálmate Bella, es importante- _intentó convencerla pero no tenía éxito, después de varios minutos se calmaron y se sentaron en el sofá, Alice tenía el periódico en las manos, se debatía entre contárselo a su amiga o esperar a que se calmara, se decidió por la segunda opción, pero en ese instante Bella enciende el televisor y escucha la gran noticia

-_¿Qué clase de broma es está?- _pregunto Bella y miro a su amiga- _¡tú lo sabías!- _la acusó y Alice le mostró el periódico

-_te dije que era importante- _se limitó a decir

-_¡lo voy a matar!- _gritó Bella levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose a la puerta, a pesar de estar asustada su amiga llegó a tiempo y se interpuso en la puerta- _este no es tu asunto Alice Brandon, además eres mi amiga, se supone que debes ayudarme a acabar con él_

_-por favor Bella, piensa un poco, ¿crees que él se esperaba esto?- _pregunto y la castaña no sabía que responder por lo que Alice continuo- _Cuando vimos la noticia, Rose estaba igual de sorprendida, lo que quiere decir que nadie planeo nada, ustedes nos contaron lo que sucedió ayer, así que no saques conclusiones apresuradas, estas fotos fueron tomadas y ya, solo tienen que aclararlo _

_-ok, ok, ok, tal vez tengas razón y Edward no planeo esto, pero si tiene la culpa, ¿Por qué tuvo que llevarme hasta su departamento?, aunque no lo aceptes, él tiene su parte de culpa y más vale que lo solucione pronto, porque yo no estoy dispuesta a ser llamado "el nuevo romance de Edward Cullen", ja, como si eso fuera posible _

_-llamaré a Rose para ver qué solución tiene- _dijo Alice y se llevó a su amiga nuevamente al sofá, mientras ella hablaba con Rosalie, se asomó a la ventana y pudo ver como varios fotógrafos y periodistas estaban fueran del edificio, "_seguro eso terminará desquiciando a Bella" _pensó antes de cerrar las cortinas, una vez finalizada la conversación finalmente habló- _dice que van a sacar un comunicado explicando la situación, pero mientras tanto tal vez no deberías salir _

_-no puedo quedarme encerrada todo el día, tenemos que volver al trabajo ¿recuerdas?- _pregunta Bella y Alice queda pensando

- _en realidad debíamos ir a renunciar, porque ya firmaste un contrato y vas a trabajar en ese libro y bueno a mí Rose me ofreció empleo, es un mejor sueldo y una gran oportunidad para las dos-_

_-sí, pero no podemos simplemente desaparecer- _se acerca a la ventana, abre la cortina y ahí es donde los ve- _¡como saldré de aquí sin que me vean!, creo que el peor error de mi vida ha sido involucrarme con Edward Cullen_

Su amiga iba a responder pero el sonido del teléfono las interrumpió, era Rene, la madre de Bella, Alice le explico la situación ya que Bella estaba algo alterada y no quería hablar con nadie, el teléfono siguió sonando pero nadie contestaba

Edward se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro por su departamento, solo pensaba _"¿Qué pensara Bella?, ¿me odiara?"_

-_me estás poniendo nervioso- _decía Emmett a su hermano- _no sé porque estás así, no es la primera vez que te inventan un romance_

_-es cierto, solo debemos aclarar la situación, eso es todo- _dijo Rosalie restándole importancia a lo sucedido

-_ustedes no lo entienden, recién ayer Bella y yo hablamos, te pedí disculpas por lo sucedido y ahora pasa esto, estoy seguro que no querrá trabajar conmigo- _explico Edward ante la atenta mirada de su amiga y hermano- _¿Por qué me ven así?_

_-te preocupas por Bella no por ti- _dijo Emmett sorprendido- _eso es nuevo_

_-solo no quiero que me odie, ya hubo muchos malos entendidos entre nosotros- _decía Edward pero en el fondo pensaba "_¿Por qué me preocupa tanto lo que ella sienta por mí?"_

_-Eddy se ha enamorado- _dijo Emmett entre risas- _creo que es la primera vez que quisieras que lo que dice el periódico fuera real _

_-no sé de qué hablas- _respondió Edward, pero era cierto, la idea no le desagradaba, pronto se encontró pensando en Bella como en su pareja, intentó alejar ese pensamiento de inmediato

-_es muy pronto para decir que está enamorado- _agregó Rose, por lo que su amigo estaba más que agradecido, quería decir "gracias" – _pero es obvio que le gusta- _continuo su amiga- _y pensándolo bien harían una bonita pareja_

_-¿podrían dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en arreglar el problema?- _pregunto Edward

-_no te preocupes yo lo solucionaré como siempre- _dijo Rose

-_a mí no me digas nada, que yo no trabajo para ti- _contestó su hermano- _y mientras esto se soluciona, ¿ya le pediste a Bella que te acompañe a la cena?_

_-de qué hablas Emmett _

_-Jazz nos pidió anoche que lo acompañáramos esta noche a cenar con su "amiga", mmm, creo que se llamaba Tanya y nos pidió que te ayudáramos a buscar pareja, creo que Bella es la indicada_

_-me olvidé de la cena, pero dudo mucho que ella quiera acompañarme después de todo-_ respondió Edward algo decepcionado, en realidad él si había pensado en invitarla pero ahora ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Perdóname por involucrarte en este escándalo?

-¿_ya se fueron?- _preguntó Bella a su amiga- _quiero salir de aquí, vamos Alice, tu siempre encuentras la solución, debe haber una manera en que pueda salir y que nadie me reconozca, ¡por favor!_

_-¡Ay Bella! Esta es una buena oportunidad para un cambio-_ gritó Alice emocionada mientras pensaba en que podía hacer a su amiga

-_el objetivo es que pase desapercibida- _

-_lo siento, pero nadie podrá dejar de mirarte, pero no te preocupes, saldremos de aquí_

_-¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_-creo que primero debería sacarte de acá y luego realizar el cambio_

_-pero si salgo de aquí ¿Por qué el cambio?, Alice si puedes sacarme hazlo ahora_

_-ok, pero prométeme que después podré arreglarte como yo quiera- _pidió Alice, ella sabía que esa noche había una cena y que Edward planeaba invitarla

-_lo prometo, pero si vamos a salir ¿Dónde piensas arreglarme?_

_-vamos al departamento de Rose- _le informó su amiga- _hablé con ella y dijo que podíamos ir a visitarla_

_-ok, iremos allá, me arreglaras y luego saldremos a cualquier sitio ¿de acuerdo?- _

_-claro Bella, confía en mí, primero salimos, vas al departamento de Rose mientras yo voy a renunciar a nuestro trabajo y luego te alcanzó allá _

Jasper había confirmado el lugar y la hora de la cena, Rosalie añadió a la lista de invitados a Bella y Alice, a pesar de la negativa de Edward ella le aseguró que ellas asistirían, salió del departamento de su amigo y se dirigió al suyo, en la puerta ya la esperaba Bella, ella abrió y ambas pasaron

-_¡lindo departamento!- _dijo Bella admirando cada detalle del mismo

-_gracias- _respondió Rose mientras le indicaba que se sentara

-_a Alice le va a encantar este lugar, se va a sentir como en su casa_

_-¿la familia de Alice tiene dinero?- _preguntó Rose a lo que Bella asintió- _¿entonces porque trabaja y viven en ese pequeño departamento?_

_-Alice prefiere ganarse las cosas por su propia cuenta, acepto que es adicta a las compras y siempre quiere andar a la moda, pero a pesar de eso, quiere salir adelante por su cuenta, ambas estamos becadas en la universidad y conseguimos empleo para cubrir nuestros gastos, es verdad que el departamento no es grande pero a ella no le importa siempre y cuando tenga un lugar para sus diseños; y bueno, mi familia nunca ha tenido mucho dinero, así que no hay diferencia para mí, ella es la que realmente se esfuerza_

_-son admirables- _dijo la rubia- _yo siempre he estado rodeada de lujos, no sé si podría hacer lo mismo que Alice, creo que tuve suerte de que Edward me contratara_

_-yo creo que si no fueras buena en tu trabajo no te hubiera contratado_

_-eso es cierto, soy la única que lo soporta_

_-¿lo conoces desde hace mucho?- _

_-lo he conocido toda la vida, sus padres y los míos son amigos, así que los cuatro siempre hemos estado unidos_

_-¿cuatro?- _pregunta ahora Bella

-_sí, Edward, Emmett, yo y mi hermano Jasper ¿no te había hablado de él?_

_-no_

_-pues entérate que tengo un hermano, esta noche lo conocerás, vamos a cenar tal vez con su próxima novia, no estoy segura, _

_-¿vamos?_

_-sí, iremos Emmett, Alice, Edward y por supuesto tu y yo_

_-ni siquiera lo conozco, no, no creo que esté invitado- _

_-no te preocupes Bella, ya estás en la lista de invitados, y para que empiecen a conocerse mejor, irás con Edward, Emmett nos llevara a Alice y a mí_

_-no creo que sea buena idea, mi relación con Edward no es buena- _argumentó Bella pero la razón para no querer ir con él era que lo ponía nerviosa

-_él es buena persona, solo dale una oportunidad, estoy segura que se llevaran bien- _dijo Rosalie- _en serio lo conozco desde siempre y no hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, creo que te asombrarás de lo que puedas descubrir de él_

_-¿asombrarme? Lo dudo, él es un actor famoso, rico, y obviamente guapo, seguramente sale con varias chicas, no ha tenido ninguna relación estable, egocéntrico, engreído, superficial_

_-alto ahí Bella, lo estás juzgando sin conocerlo y te aseguro que es todo lo contrario de lo que dices- _dice Rose- _me caes bien, pero no puedes hablar de mi amigo sin que esté para defenderse_

_-lo siento-_ se disculpa la castaña

El timbre de la puerta las interrumpe, Rose abre y ve a Alice con algunas bolsas, "_seguro que ahora empieza la tortura" _piensa Bella

-_todavía tenemos tiempo- _asegura Bella

-_es cierto, primero almorcemos, vemos alguna película y luego nos arreglamos para la cena- _propone Rose y sus nuevas amigas asienten

-_yo soy un desastre en la cocina- _comenta Alice

-_debo confesar que la mayor parte del tiempo como fuera con Emmett o voy con Edward, él si es un experto en la cocina- _dice Rosalie mirando a Bella

-_eso sí quisiera verlo, Edward cocinando- _se apresura a decir Alice- _pero Bella también cocina _

_-que les parece si preparo el almuerzo- _propone Bella, ambas aceptan y con la ayuda de Rose, terminan pronto el almuerzo, luego ven una película y cuando es una hora razonable se preparan para la cena, entre Rose y Alice arreglan a Bella y cuando terminan se dedican a ellas mismas

Edward estaba cansado, llevaba media hora listo pero su hermano no se apresuraba

-_vamos a llegar tarde- _se queja Edward

-_llegaremos con tiempo de sobra, ya sabes cómo se demora Rose y creo que Alice y Bella no serán la excepción _

_-a Bella le gusta ser puntual- _argumenta Edward- _y no quiero que espere, así que te veo allá- _dice antes de salir de su departamento, Emmett lo sigue hasta el estacionamiento y cada uno va en su propio auto

El departamento de Rose no quedaba lejos, por lo que llegaron en cinco minutos, Edward bajó rápidamente del auto y se dirigió hacia el ascensor, presionó el número del piso de su amiga, estaba nervioso pero aún no entendía porque, llegó y toco el timbre del departamento, Rose corrió a abrir la puerta y saludo a su amigo

-_¿y Emmett?- _preguntó la rubia al no ver a su novio

-_venía detrás de mí- _contesta Edward

-_ok, seguro y se encontró comida en el camino, por cierto, Bella está lista, iré por ella para que se adelanten- _desaparece por un momento y luego vuelve con su amiga, él no había notado su presencia hasta que Rose llamó su atención

Sus miradas no tardaron en encontrarse, por un segundo se sumergieron en su propio mundo, luego la observó y no podía negar que estaba hermosa, el vestido azul resaltaba cada una de sus curvas, el cabello estaba suelto y el maquillaje era suave, se quedó mirando sus labios, quería probarlos pero no estaba dispuesto a cometer otra imprudencia

-_Hola Bella- _la saludo Edward

-_hola- _respondió ella

-_podrán seguir hablando en el auto, Jasper debe estar esperando y parece que Emmett se va a demorar- _dijo Rose y los sacó fuera

Ellos no dijeron nada hasta llegar al auto, él abrió la puerta para ella

-_es amable- _pensó Bella y lo observó detenidamente mientras él rodeaba el auto para ingresar por la puerta del piloto, una vez dentro, encendió el radio y ella se sorprendió al reconocer la música, "_no creía que le gustara la música clásica"_ pensó aún más sorprendida Bella

-_si quieres puedes cambiarla- _ofreció Edward cuando pensó que no le gustaba la música

-_no, así está bien, a mí también me gusta está música- _responde Bella sonriendo- _creo que si tenemos algo en común_

Llegaron al restaurante y ahí estaba Jasper junto a una hermosa rubia sentados en una mesa, la rubia rápidamente lo reconoció y se acercó a saludarlo, hecho que incomodó a Bella, Jasper se acercó a su amigo

-_creí que ya no venías- _dijo Jasper

-_Emmett nos retrasó- _respondió Edward, todos tomaron asiento para esperar a sus otros amigos

-_así que eres la novia de Edward- _afirmó Tanya a Bella mientras la analizaba y observaba de arriba abajo con una gran sonrisa

-_Tanya, te dije que esos son solo chismes- _intervino Jasper

-_entonces no son nada- _dijo Tanya y rápidamente se acercó a Edward, lo tomó de la mano- _creo que te mereces algo mejor- _agregó muy cerca de su oído, tanto Edward como Jasper estaban sumamente incómodos, el rubio parecía hasta enfadado lo cual notó Bella

-_no deberías acercarte tanto- _dice Bella y aparta la mano de Tanya, entrelaza su mano con la de Edward, eso molesta a la rubia, pero alivia a Edward y Jasper

Un fotógrafo aparece de la nada y empieza a fotografiarlos, eso pone nerviosa a Bella y lanza un vaso de agua sobre Edward

-_¡que tonta!- _murmura Tanya, lo que enfada a Bella

-_podre ser todo lo tonta que tú quieras, pero soy ya novia de Edward y tú no- _grita Bella y todo el restaurante queda en silencio


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 6**

-_podre ser todo lo tonta que tú quieras, pero soy ya novia de Edward y tú no- _grita Bella y todo el restaurante queda en silencio

_¡Bella qué hiciste!_ ¿D_e dónde salió todo ese enojo? ¡Porque no se abre la tierra y me traga! _Se preguntaba Bella al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, todos estaban mirándola atentamente, en la entrada vio a Alice, Rose y Emmett quienes parecían preguntarse ¿Qué pasó aquí?, luego regresó a ver el rostro atónito de Jasper, a una enfadada Tanya y finalmente a Edward parecía desconcertado y divertido a la vez, por supuesto ella estaba más roja que un tomate. Rápidamente sus amigos se acercaron.

-_te lo dije, Bella y Eddy son novios- _decía Emmett alegremente a la rubia

-_Bella ¿estás bien?- _pregunto preocupada Alice al ver que su amiga no levantaba el rostro- _creo que será mejor retirarnos_

_-No Alice me iré sola- _intervino Bella, podía sentir sus ojos humedecerse, pronto Edward aclararía todo y ella quedaría como una tonta delante de todo el país, para entonces necesitaba estar sola y si es posible volverse invisible

-_yo la llevo- _dijo Edward levantándose de su asiento

-_pero Eddy si la cena la organizamos para que pudiera conocerte- _se quejó Tanya- _no es mi culpa que tu amiga se ponga en ridículo_

_-primero no me gusta que me llamen Eddy- _aclaro Edward intentando ocultar su molestia- _segundo, aquí nadie se ha puesto en ridículo como tú dices_

_-pero si es obvio que está mintiendo, tú no podrías salir con alguien como ella- _alego Tanya de manera despectiva, Rosalie iba a responder pero él se le adelantó

-_Bella es mi novia- _respondió Edward ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, Bella inmediatamente levantó el rostro sorprendida por la respuesta, él aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a ella y darle un casto beso en los labios_, _las personas no perdieron oportunidad y tomaron varias fotografías que seguro aparecerían al siguiente día en los periódicos y revistas

Sin dar más explicaciones, Edward tomó la mano de Bella y salieron juntos del restaurante, subieron al auto y el condujo hasta su departamento ya que era el más cercano

En el restaurant todos se dispusieron a cenar, a excepción de Tanya que prefirió irse dejando solo a Jasper

-_tú sí que sabes elegir hermanito- _ironizó Rosalie, aunque lo que pretendía era cambiar el silencio incómodo que se había apoderado de la mesa por algún tema de conversación

-_Rosalie-_ le reprendió Alice intentando de alguna manera no incomodar al rubio, desde que lo vio le llamó la atención, quiso iniciar conversación con él pero no tuvo éxito, él parecía molesto y comprendía sus motivos

-_no necesito defensoras y mucho menos a alguien como tú- _gritó Jasper

-_¿a qué te refieres cuando dices "alguien como tú"?- _preguntó Alice, intentando controlarse, el tono que había utilizado él no le gustaba para nada y ella no estaba para soportarlo, después de todo ni siquiera la conoce

-_a personas pobres que solo buscan escalar socialmente, ¿por eso estás aquí verdad? Para que todos te vean junto a nosotros, y claro con Edward, por eso tú y tu amiguita se acercaron, para buscar publicidad- _dijo Jasper enfadado, pero en verdad estaba pensando ¿Qué pasó con Tanya?, ¿solo lo utilizó para acercarse a Edward?

-_cállate Jasper- _grito ahora Rosalie, ¿desde cuándo su hermano se comportaba de ese modo?- _ofrécele una disculpa en este mismo instante_

_-no es necesario Rose, si él cree que con eso me lastimó, pues está muy equivocado y me tendrán que disculpar porque a mí no me gusta compartir la mesa con personas pedantes y sin ningún tipo de educación_

_-nosotros te llevamos- _ofreció Emmett y salió del restaurante junto con Alice y Rose, Jasper se quedó solo en la mesa

En el departamento de Edward, él preparaba café mientras Bella lo esperaba en la sala _¿y ahora qué hago? ¿Qué le digo?- _se preguntaba ella al mismo tiempo que él le entregaba su café

-_gracias- _dijo ella- _no solo por el café sino por lo que dijiste en el restaurante, no debiste, ahora todos pensaran que en verdad somos pareja, no quiero perjudicarte en nada, siento mucho todo lo que pasó, puedes aclarar todo cuando quieras_

_-tranquila Bella, no podía permitir que Tanya te dejara mal en frente de todos, tú no te lo mereces- _le aseguró él, a pesar del poco tiempo que se conocen confiaba en que ella era buena-_ ¿Por qué lo dijiste?- _quiso saber aunque esa idea no le molestaba en lo absoluto

_-bueno, ella se estaba pasando de la raya, se supone que iba con Jasper y desde que te vio lo ignoró completamente, no me parecía justo con él- _empezó a decir pero le hubiera gustado agregar "_me molestó verte cerca de ella"_ pero jamás lo diría

_-¿solo por eso?- _preguntó él y ella asintió- _vaya, pensé que al menos te gustaba un poco- _parecía decepcionado por la respuesta pero ella empezó a reír- _¿Qué?_

_-tu expresión, ¿en serio nadie te ha rechazado antes?-_ pregunto ella sin parar de reírse

-_nunca, pero no te burles, debería estar enfadado por el agua que me lanzaste en el restaurante _

_-fue un accidente_

_-para que veas que los accidentes ocurren _

_-creí que eso estaba solucionado- _respondió ella – _Alice me comentó que Rosalie sacará un comunicado aclarando nuestra situación y bueno me preguntaba ¿Cuándo sucederá eso?_

_-es verdad, casi lo olvido- _toma su teléfono y marca a Rose, le dice que cancele eso y ella le asegura que ya lo hizo-_ es muy eficiente- _comenta él

-_¿no te traeré problemas con nadie?- _pregunta Bella

-_no, para nada_

_-¿hasta cuándo mantendremos esta mentira?_

_-hasta que tú quieras terminar nuestra relación- _responde él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, se acerca y la abraza- _tranquila todo estará bien, ¿acaso no te sientes afortunada por ser mi novia? _

_-jamás- _asegura ella

-_al menos deberías mostrar un poco de entusiasmo- _se queja él- _porque déjame decirte que a mi si me encantaría ser novio de alguien tan hermosa, inteligente y con una personalidad como la tuya, aunque al principio me pareciste un poco loca_

_-ja ja ja_

_-¿Qué?_

_-gracias Edward, por todo lo que has hecho- _le da un beso en la mejilla, lo que hace estremecer el corazón de ambos

-_no hay de qué, y ya sabes cuándo te canses de ser mi novia, solo dímelo- _responde él

-_creo que puedo sacrificarme un poco siendo tu novia- _dice ella y ambos empiezan a reír- _solo espero que tus fans o alguna novia oculta que tengas no se decepcionen y quieran asesinarme_

_-¿novia?, te aseguro que no hay y bueno creo que tendrás que lidiar un poco con mis fans- _se encogió de hombros- _no es mi culpa, fuiste tú la que anunció nuestro noviazgo_

_-cierto, debería aprender a mantener la boca cerrada- _dijo ella

Ninguno de los dos mencionó nada del beso en el restaurante, estaban nerviosos y no querían arruinar la amistad que al parecer empezaba a surgir entre ellos

-_¿puedes llevarme a casa?- _pregunto Bella- _ya es tarde y seguro Alice se preguntará en donde estoy, aunque me sorprende que no haya llamado_

_-ella sabe que estás conmigo, claro que puedo llevarte- _se levantó del sofá -_¿vamos?_

Ella asintió, bajaron por el ascensor hasta llegar al estacionamiento, subieron al auto y salieron rumbo al departamento de Bella, no le sorprendió que haya fotógrafos siguiéndolos

-_¿siempre es así?- _pregunto ella cansada, tenía sueño, solo quería llegar a dormir y olvidarse de todo lo que sucedió en el día

-_lamentablemente sí, es casi imposible tener privacidad, tenías que pensarlo mejor antes de aceptar ser mi novia- _

-_mmm_

_-¿Qué?_

_-no, nada_

_-dime ¿Qué sucede?_

_-nada- _respondió ella y él supo que no obtendría más respuesta, pero al menos se imaginaba que pasaba por la cabeza de la castaña

En completo silencio llegaron hasta el departamento y ahí estaban más fotógrafos esperándolos, ella suspiro y él se veía apenado

-_¿Cómo saben en donde vivo?- _pregunto ella

-_es su trabajo investigar- _respondió él- _si quieres podemos evitar esto, puedo llevarte a mi departamento otra vez, ahí hay más seguridad y privacidad, podrás descansar mejor_

_-no puedo dejar sola a Alice- _dijo ella, pero la idea de compartir departamento con él la ponía nerviosa y aunque nunca lo admitiría también le agradaba tenerlo cerca-_ tengo que hablar con ella, solo déjame aquí y nosotras nos la arreglaremos, siempre lo hemos hecho_

_-ok-_

Llegaron, bajaron del auto y la acompaño hasta la puerta, ella abrió y vieron ahí a Rose y Emmett acompañando a Alice, quién parecía haber llorado

-_¿Qué sucedió Alice?- _pregunto preocupada Bella, su amiga la abrazó y lloró un poco más- _¿Qué sucedió?- _volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez a Rosalie y Emmett

Emmett les contó lo sucedido con Jasper

-_pero ¿Quién se cree él para hablarte de esa manera?- _dijo Bella, estaba indignada y molesta, nadie le hablaba así a su amiga y quedaba tranquilo

-_¿me están hablando del mismo Jasper que conozco?- _pregunto incrédulo Edward, Emmett asintió

-_pero te juro que esto no se queda así- _prometió Rosalie

-_tranquila Rose, no quiero que tengas problemas con tu hermano- _decía Alice ahora más tranquila

-_a mí se me va a tener que escuchar- _dijo Bella, mientras pensaba en mil y una maneras de torturar a Jasper

- _ yo hablare con él y te pedirá disculpas- _agrego Edward

-_no quiero que nadie hable o lo mate- _esto último dijo Alice mirando a Bella- _lo que quiero es olvidarlo, si no lo vuelvo a ver en lo que resta de mi vida estaría más que agradecida, así que asunto cerrado_

_-Pero- _empezó a hablar Bella y fue interrumpida

-_pero nada Bella, se bien cuanto me quieres y agradezco el apoyo de todos, solo lloré porque por un corto periodo de tiempo me afectó, pero ya no, olvidémoslo, no quiero causar problemas, mejor deberían contarnos cómo es eso que son novios_

_-bueno, yo, él- _Bella estaba nerviosa y no sabía que decir

Edward les contó lo sucedido, después de todo eran sus amigos y estaba seguro que nadie diría nada

-_oh entonces fue un ataque de locura de Bellita- _dijo Emmett y todos empezaron a reír menos ella- _pero no creo que eso moleste a Eddy porque en el fondo si quiere ser tu novio_

_-Cállate Emmett- _respondieron los dos involucrados con un evidente enfado provocando que Emmett quedara en silencio mientras todos reían

-_Están consientes que mañana todos lo sabrán- _pregunto Rosalie y ambos asintieron- en ese caso _me parece bien, no podrías encontrar mejor novia que ella, ahora lo que me preocupa es que los periodistas empezaran a seguir a Bella, debemos tener una historia preparada_

_-no había pensado en eso- _dijo Bella- _ahora ¿Qué diremos?, Edward al menos tu eres actor, pero para mí es casi imposible mentir, siempre me descubren_

_-eso es cierto, tiende a ponerse nerviosa- _agrego Alice – _y ahora ese Jasper va a creer que todo lo que piensa es cierto y nosotras solo nos acercamos para conseguir "publicidad", ¿Por qué querríamos publicidad?_

_-nadie le contará nada- _aseguro Rose, luego miro a su novio- _Emmett ten cuidado con lo que dices o te juro que te arrepentirás_

_-después de lo de hoy, no creo hablar mucho con tu hermano- _dijo Emmett

-_ok, pero nadie diga nada, yo me encargaré de los periodistas- _dice la rubia- _creo que ahora no habrá inconveniente en que trabajen juntos en el libro_

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como lo imaginaban, las fotos de la noche anterior estaban en todos los periódicos y revistas

-_al parecer Edward no resultó ser tan malo como creías- _decía Alice mientras comía su desayuno

-_a decir verdad, se portó bien conmigo- _dijo Bella

-¿_ahora si admitirás que te gusta?- _pregunto su amiga

-_¿Es necesario?_

_-sí_

_-entonces, diré que me gusta un poco, nada más, creo que será un buen amigo, eso es todo- _

_-mmm, ¿solo amigo?_

_-si ¿Por qué?_

-_porque creo que te gusta más que solo como amigo, acéptalo Bella te gusta y mucho y si me lo permites casi puedo asegurar que él siente algo por ti- _al escuchar eso Bella casi se ahoga con su jugo

Los padres de Edward tocaron la puerta insistentemente, él abrió y ellos entraron rápidamente, Carlisle solo se encogió de hombros al ver a su hijo mientras que Esme lo veía molesta

-_¿Cómo es posible que mi hijo tenga novia y yo me haya enterado por el periódico?- _le reclamo Esme, pero Edward al parecer aun estaba medio dormido y no tenía respuesta-_ por el nombre asumo que es la chica que escribirá tu libro_

_-es ella- _logró decir él

-_yo preocupada porque no se llevaran bien y ahora son novios ¿de dónde salió eso? ¿Es acaso algún tipo de publicidad?- _siguió interrogando a su hijo- _Emmett no quiso decirme nada, pero tú si lo harás, anda Edward Anthony Cullen responde de una buena vez_

_-no es nada de publicidad mamá, sé que la conozco hace poco, pero me gusta, solo dale una oportunidad y verás que te llevaras bien con ella- _dijo Edward, si su mamá se entera de lo sucedido, seguro que le obligaría a decir la verdad

-_¿Cómo aceptó ser tu novia así de rápido? ¿Estás seguro que ella no busca solo tu fama y dinero?- _pregunto Esme

-_ella no es así- _la defendió Edward- _y tal vez no sea buena idea que la conozcas, no quiero que la trates mal- _ahora él se estaba molestando ¿Por qué la juzgaba si no la conocía?

-_quiero conocerla- _exigió Esme

-_creo que estamos en todo el derecho de conocer a la novia de nuestro hijo- _agrego Carlisle- _solo hablaremos con ella y le daremos la oportunidad que dices, eso es todo, nadie la ofenderá de ningún modo_

_-está bien- _dijo Edward, sabía que no podía hacer nada, cuando su madre quería algo no paraba hasta conseguirlo, ahora el problema era ¿Cómo decirle a Bella?, ¿y sí no quiere conocerlos?

-_los esperamos a cenar esta noche- _dijo Esme antes de salir con su marido del departamento

-_genial, es lo único que faltaba- _pensó Edward

* * *

Hola aquí estoy nuevamente, me preguntaron que días pienso actualizar y hasta ayer pensé en poner un capítulo a la semana pero creo que lo dejaré en lunes y jueves

Gracias por leer :)

y por favor dejen sus comentarios

IMPORTANTE: ¿ALGUIEN DE LOS QUE LEE ES BETA Y QUISIERA AYUDARME? O ¿SABEN DONDE CONSIGO UN BETA?, SI PUEDEN AYUDARME CON ESO SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 7**

_¿Ahora como hago para que Bella acepte ir a cenar con mis padres? _Pensaba Edward mientras caminaba dentro de su departamento, llevaba dos horas de esa manera, no le gustó para nada la actitud de su madre, él no quería ir a esa cena y mucho menos llevar a Bella, pero ¿tenía alguna alternativa? Claro que no

-_si sigues de esa manera vas a terminar haciendo un agujero en el piso Eddy- _dijo Emmett al entrar al departamento, pero él no le respondió, eso preocupó a su hermano- _¿te sientes bien?, Eddy te estoy hablando, tierra llamando a Edward- _por más que lo molestaba no conseguía nada

-_¿Qué haces cariño?- _pregunto Rose a su novio mientras cruzaba la puerta

-_intento llamar la atención de Edward, no me hace caso desde que llegué, creo que le pasa algo- _respondió Emmett, se acerca a ella, en un intento de llamar la atención de su hermano, besa apasionadamente a su novia, segundos después debido a la indiferencia de Edward se separa, ahora estaba molesto- _¿vas a seguir ignorándome?_

_-cálmate Emmett esto parece ser serio- _dice Rose y se acerca a su amigo, lo lleva hasta el sofá- _¿Qué sucede Edward?- _

_-Mis padres quieren conocer a Bella- _responde él finalmente, Emmett estaba indignado por la manera en que lo había ignorado y por algo tan simple

-_es normal que quieran conocer a tu novia, mejor dime ¿Por qué te preocupa?- _continúa Rosalie

Edward les cuenta lo sucedido en la mañana, ellos se sorprenden porque no se imaginaban que Esme actuara de esa manera

-_eso sí podría ser un problema, es por eso que necesitamos reunirnos para definir qué vamos a decir- _dijo Rose- _lo que quisiera saber es ¿Qué les está pasando a las personas?, primero Jasper y ahora Esme, nunca se comportaron de esa forma con nadie _

_-quizá porque esa historia de que son novios es algo extraña- _se aventuró a decir Emmett- _admítanlo esta vez tengo razón_

_-pero también hay que admitir que los dos se gustan y que harían una hermosa pareja- _agregó Rose- _creo que se pueden llegar a enamorar, tal vez esto sea una señal de que deben estar juntos_

_-Rose, ella solo dijo que éramos novios para molestar a Tanya- _aclaró Edward con algo de decepción en su voz

-_por favor Edward, eres inteligente, a ella le gustas, eso puede verlo cualquiera, y como dije tal vez esta sea tu oportunidad para conocerla más y quién sabe surja algo entre los dos_

Ante eso no tenía discusión, a él le gustaba Bella, estaba interesado en ella y esta era una oportunidad que debía aprovechar

-_hablare con Esme de la cena y arreglaré todo- _dice Rose

-_¿vas a cancelarla?- _pregunta un esperanzado Edward

-_claro que no, voy a ayudarla con la cena, invitaremos también a Alice para que Bella se sienta más tranquila y entre todos la ayudaremos en la noche, eso sí para no arruinar la noche, nadie menciona nada de esto a Jasper- _dice la rubia con lo que tanto Emmett como Edward están de acuerdo

Bella quería comprar un libro, pero al temer que la reconozcan prefirió quedarse en el departamento, pero su amiga la convenció en salir e ir al departamento de Rosalie, Alice mientras tanto más que encantada fue al centro comercial, una vez conseguido el libro empezó a caminar de tienda en tienda, hace mucho que no salía de compras y esta le pareció la ocasión adecuada, estaba por entrar a un local cuando alguien le habló

-_No creo que puedas comprar nada de esta tienda- _dijo detrás de ella Jasper, se acercó a ella para observarla mejor, era hermosa tenía que admitirlo pero aun así había algo en ella que lo molestaba

-_¿y eso porque?- _pregunto ella y camina dentro de la tienda mientras él la seguía ¿Por qué no podía simplemente evitarla?

-_porque no tienes el dinero para hacerlo- _ella quiso ignorarlo pero era imposible, él la seguía intentando adivinar lo que estaba pensando-_ deberías visitar otros lugares más acordes a tu posición_

_-eso no es tu asunto- _gritó ella y salió de la tienda, estaba decidida a ignorarlo, lo admitía cuando lo vio por primera vez le gustó, pero nada más, era atractivo era cierto pero por dentro era un completo idiota

Edward llegó al departamento de Rosalie, tocó la puerta y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a quién abrió la puerta, ella le indicó que pase

-_¿y Rosalie?- _preguntó él

-_salió a buscar a Emmett, al parecer se quedó sin gasolina a pocas calles de aquí- _explico Bella

-_típico de Emmett- _dice pensando en las innumerables veces que le ha sucedido eso a su hermano, pero ahora tenía que centrar su atención en la castaña que tenía al frente sonriéndole, de pronto se puso nervioso

-_¿Qué sucede Edward?- _pregunto ella

-_pues, veras Bella, mis padres quieren conocerte y nos invitaron a cenar esta noche- _habló rápidamente pero ella logró entender

-_¿tus padres?- _el asintió- _no lo sé Edward es demasiado pronto y aún no hemos acordado una historia que contar y…_

_-por favor, haz esto por mí, si no los conoces esta noche, no van a dejar de molestarme, además no estarás sola, también irá Rose e invitaremos a Alice, por favor Bella, después de esto puedes pedirme lo que tú quieras, no importa lo que sea-_ tenía la esperanza de que ella aceptara

_-¿tengo opción?_

_-tú la tienes, yo no, así que dime ¿aceptas?- _pregunto esperanzado, no quería tener que inventar una excusa para sus padres, le dedicó una sonrisa torcida que a ella termino por convencer

-_acepto- _responde ella- _tú me ayudaste anoche ahora debo retribuirte, no es necesario que me des nada a cambio_

_-gracias, gracias, gracias- _dijo él y se acercó a abrazarla, beso su frente, ella se separó debido a la electricidad que sintió recorrer su cuerpo- _lo siento, no quise incomodarte_

_-no te preocupes, mejor dime ¿a qué hora debo estar lista?- _

- _a las siete- _responde Rose mientras entra junto a su novio- _y no deben preocuparse por nada, tengo todo resuelto, ustedes solo deben seguir mis indicaciones_

Empezó a contarles todo lo que había planeado

La noche llegó rápidamente y todos se encaminaron hacia la mansión Cullen, en donde se encontraban Esme, Carlisle y Emmett el cual es el primero en salir a recibirlos, saluda a Rose e invita a pasar a todos, entran y sus padres se acercan a saludarlos, finalmente Edward les presenta a Alice y su novia

-_gusto en conocerte- _dice Carlisle

-_el gusto es mío- _responde Bella sonriéndole, está nerviosa es evidente pero intenta ocultarlo, Edward rodea su cintura con el brazo

En ese momento escuchan nuevamente el timbre, abren y ven a Jasper y Tanya, la cual no demora en sonreírle a Edward

-_Jasper, pensé que no venías- _Esme lo recibe efusivamente al igual que a Tanya, los hace pasar y los sienta al lado de Alice

-_en realidad fue de último momento, pues nadie me había avisado- _esto último dice mirando a Rosalie- _pero gracias por la invitación Esme_

_-gracias a ti por venir y traer a tan linda señorita- _responde Esme- _¿tú eres hija de Carmen y Eleazar?_

_-por supuesto, aunque no sabía que conoce a mis padres- _responde Tanya

-_por supuesto que los conocemos, Carmen estudió conmigo en la universidad, perdimos contacto durante un tiempo pero hace poco nos encontramos y me habló de sus hijas- _respondió Esme- _me imagino que todas son igual de hermosas que tú, uno de estos días invitaré a toda tu familia a cenar o tal vez a pasar un fin de semana fuera de esta ciudad y alejarnos de ciertas personas- _esto último dice mirando a Bella

Ellas se enfrascan en una conversación ignorando por completo a los demás, Tanya no quita la vista de Edward lo que a Esme no le pasa desapercibido, así que aprovecha la ocasión cuando Bella se levanta al baño y sienta a Tanya junto a su hijo, gracias a una oportuna intervención de Rosalie todo resulta bien, ya que mandó a Jasper a sentarse nuevamente junto a Tanya, todos se veían sumamente incómodos, pasan a cenar y las únicas que parecían estar cómodas eran Tanya y Esme, incluso Carlisle parecía querer irse a cualquier otro sitio

-_¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de novios?- _pregunta Esme a Tanya refiriéndose a Jasper

-_solo somos amigos- _responde ella muy sonriente mirando a Edward, pero el semblante de Jasper se muestra triste lo que no pasa desapercibido para sus amigos y hermana

-_así que estudias literatura- _comenta Carlisle a Bella, en un intento de incluirla en la conversación

-_sí, apenas estoy comenzando- _responde Bella ahora nerviosa, no quería que la conversación se centre en ella

-_no pensé que en esos concursos aceptaran personas tan jóvenes ¿Cuántos años tienes?- _pregunta Esme

-_18- _responde ella

-_pero si aún eres una niña- _dice Esme- _Edward tiene 25, Tanya ¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenías?_

_-25- _responde Tanya

-_pero aquí no estamos hablando de edades, sino de amor, de una relación que está empezando- _agrega Rose

-_tal vez la edad no afecte pero si las clases sociales- _comenta Jasper mientras mira a Alice- _eso podría traer problemas en un futuro, creo que les faltó decir que tanto Bella como Alice son becadas en la universidad _

_-háblanos de tu familia- _exige Esme a Bella, Edward quiso hablar pero Emmett se lo impidió

-_mi padre Charlie es jefe de policía en Forks y mi mamá Rene es maestra- _responde Bella orgullosa de ellos

-_¿Qué?- _pregunta preocupada Esme- _pero Edward… _-quiere agregar algo pero es interrumpida por su hijo

-_es hora de irnos- _dice Edward mirando a Bella

-_aún no hemos terminado de cenar- _Carlisle quería evitar una confrontación entre su esposa y su hijo y con la mirada le pedía que se quedase

Durante la cena volvieron a ignorar a Bella, Edward estaba indignado pero no era la ocasión para hablar con ellos, mañana tendría tiempo suficiente

-_Alice, casi no has hablado en toda la noche- _dice Bella a su amiga- _¿estás bien?, tu siempre tienes algo que decir_

_-creo que fue mala idea venir- _responde ella

-_lo sé, pero se lo debía a Edward, lo bueno es que no nos han preguntado nada de nuestra relación, tal vez debería agradecer a Tanya por haber venido_

_-tú eres mejor que ella, no sé qué le ven- _agrega Alice- _¿crees que podríamos irnos?, no me siento cómoda, ¿te das cuenta lo que están pensando de nosotras?- _su amiga asiente- _lo lamento Bella, pensé que su familia sería igual que Edward, Emmett y Rose, si hubiera sabido lo que piensan jamás dejaría que él te trajera _

_-vámonos- _dice Edward apareciendo tras ellas, estaba notablemente enojado, Rose y Emmett estaban detrás de él, juntos salieron afuera –_llevaré a Bella y Alice ¿Rose vienes con nosotros?_

_-no te preocupes por ella, la llevo yo- _dice Emmett y se despiden

El camino es silencioso, cuando llegan al departamento Alice se despide y va a su habitación mientras que Bella y Edward se quedan en la sala

-_¿Qué sucedió Edward?- _la pregunta que tanto la atormentaba al fin salía de sus labios

-_nada, solo quería salir de ahí- _responde él- _lamento lo de esta noche, nunca antes se habían comportado de esa manera_

_-tu no hiciste nada, así que no debes disculparte- _responde ella- _no quiero que tengas problemas con tu familia, sé que a ellos no les agrado a excepción de Emmett claro, pero si tenemos que terminar_

_-no Bella, ellos son los que deben entender- _replica él, no estaba dispuesto a separarse- _voy a ser sincero, me gustas Bella, no me importa lo que los demás piensen, quiero estar contigo- _la abraza fuertemente y vuelve a sentir aquella electricidad, esta vez no se separan simplemente disfrutan el momento

-_yo no, no creo que debamos seguir con esto, te agradezco por todo pero_

_-ni siquiera lo pienses, dame al menos una oportunidad- _pide Edward

-_Edward ni siquiera nos conocemos, sí acepto, tú me gustas, pero eso no es suficiente- _

-_¿una oportunidad?_

_-sí, salgamos, conozcámonos y veamos lo que pasa- _la mira y ella sonríe, aún parecía insegura, ¿Qué estará pensando? Se preguntaba él

-_ok- _respondió ella -

En toda la noche Edward no pudo dormir, pensaba en la oportunidad que Bella le estaba ofreciendo, tenía que aprovecharlo pero ¿Cómo? Y luego estaba lo de su madre ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué con Bella?

-_no te esperábamos tan temprano- _dice Esme, trata de acercarse a su hijo pero él se aleja-_ ¿es por lo de Bella?- _el asiente- _no hay nada que hablar, ella no te conviene eso es todo_

_-¿no me conviene? Ni siquiera has querido conocerla, simplemente la ignoraste y las pocas veces que le hablaste fue para interrogarla o criticarla- _espetó él

-_ten cuidado con el tono que utilizas conmigo, no voy a permitir que me faltes al respeto- _dijo Esme

-_ok, entonces respeta a Bella y todos tranquilos, sino te juro que no volveré a poner un pie en esta casa, en especial si viene tu nueva "amiga" Tanya_

_-no puedes amenazarme Edward Anthony Cullen, yo la trato como mejor me parezca porque para eso soy tu madre, ella no te conviene se ve por encima que lo único que busca es tu dinero y tu fama_

_-no la juzgues sin conocerla_

_-tengo suficiente con saber su nombre y a lo que se dedica su familia, y vas a terminar con ella esta misma tarde_

_-jamás- _gritó él antes de salir por la puerta

Segundos después Esme tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas y se dirigía a su habitación en donde encontró a su esposo

_-¿peleaste con Edward?- _pregunta Carlisle

-_se niega a hacerme caso, ¿Por qué no ve que debe alejarse de ella?, ha dicho que no volverá a esta casa mientras no cambie mi actitud, te das cuenta, lo está poniendo en contra de nosotros y él se niega a verlo_

_-a mí me pareció una buena chica, no sé lo que te disgusta de ella, cuando nos enteramos que ella escribiría el libro estabas contenta pero cuando dijeron que era su novia simplemente enloqueciste_

_-es una buena muchacha pero no es la indicada para Edward, algo tengo que hacer para que se dé cuenta _

_ -no interfieras o terminaras por alejar a nuestro hijo- _dijo Carlisle antes de salir de la habitación

Esme sacó una llave y se acercó a una caja, la abrió y tomó una fotografía, en la cual se veían a dos jóvenes abrazadas

-_pensé que no iba a volver a saber de ti Rene- _dice mientras más lágrimas eran derramadas

* * *

Aquí esta un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste :)

¿algun review?

sigo en busca de un beta si alguien sabe por favor aviseme


	8. Chapter 8

—

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

—

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

**Capítulo 8**

La castaña, junto a su amiga desayunaba en completo silencio, ambas tenían cosas en qué pensar.

—Basta, Bella, no podemos dejar que eso nos afecte —dijo Alice mirando a su amiga

—Pensé que serían igual de agradables que Edward y Emmett —contestó Bella, pensando en los padres de sus amigos.

—Lo que debe importarte es Edward, él te pidió una oportunidad y tú accediste, deberías estar feliz.

—No lo sé Ali, esto es complicado, no sé si seré capaz de corresponderle, admití que me gusta, pero aún recuerdo lo que pasó con Alec. —Por un segundo varios recuerdos volvieron a su mente, pero los desechó al instante.

—Ya pasó mucho tiempo de eso, tal vez necesites ayuda, ya sabes… consultar un psicólogo, puede ayudarte.

—No quiero que nadie lo sepa y mucho menos un extraño. —Bufó al escuchar el mismo consejo de siempre. ¿Por qué nadie entendía que no necesitaba hablar de eso?

—¿Se lo dirás a Edward?

—Por ahora no, quiero intentarlo, pero lo que sucedió en su casa me hace dudar; además está Tanya en medio, estoy segura que su madre hará hasta lo imposible por acercarla a Edward, aunque eso lastime a Jasper.

—Ella dijo que sólo eran amigos. —agregó, su rostro se entristeció por una fracción de segundo, pero se recompuso de inmediato.

—¿Viste la reacción de Jasper?, parecía triste, al menos tuve esa impresión.

—Sí, pero es su culpa por fijarse en alguien tan superficial como Tanya, ¿te conté lo que ocurrió en el centro comercial? —Bella niega y Alice comenzó a relatarle, estaba indignada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a juzgarla por el hecho de no tener dinero?—. Es tan diferente a Rosalie, ¿no crees?

—Pues sí, pero tú podrías evitarte todos esos inconvenientes, tu familia nunca ha tenido problemas económicos—respondió Bella, la única "pobre" era ella, no su amiga.

—Los que tienen dinero son mis padres, no yo —replicó—. Sé que de vez en cuando no me molesta ir de compras y gastar un poco, sobretodo en la confección de mis diseños; pero también sé que puedo ganarme las cosas con mi propio esfuerzo, eso me lo enseñaste tú, me ayudaste a estudiar y mira… tenemos una beca, adquirimos este pequeño pero cómodo departamento y con lo que ganamos trabajando cubrimos nuestros gastos, no necesitamos más por ahora, porque cuando seamos famosas con nuestras carreras, vamos a gastar como locas.

Edward por su parte llegó al departamento de Rose, seguro de encontrar ahí a su hermano y, en efecto, allí estaba él, medio desnudo.

—Cúbrete porque necesito hablar contigo —le pidió Edward a su hermano. Emmett se marchó rápidamente a la habitación de la cual salía Rosalie.

—¿Y ahora que sucedió?— interrogó Rose a su amigo—, ¿problemas con Bella?

—No, con ella todo está bien —responde Edward, sonriendo al recordarla—, el problema fue con mamá, ella me exigió terminar con Bella esta misma tarde.

—¿Cómo? ¿Te dio algún motivo?

—No, simplemente dijo que no me convenía, me peleé con ella y le aseguré que no regresaría a su casa si continuaba con esa actitud.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Emmett apareciendo junto a ellos.

—Lo que escuchaste, estaba molesto, pero no pienso ceder a su imposición, ¡al menos que me dé un motivo válido! —frustrado Edward pasó su mano por el cabello.

—Cálmate un poco Edward, hablaré con ellos —ofreció Emmett—, todo debe tener una explicación.

—Lo que dije sigue en pie, no volveré ahí hasta que no cambien su actitud con Bella, solo quería decírselo a alguien, no pensé molestarlos —se disculpaba Edward, ahora incómodo al pensar en lo que interrumpió.

—Edward, siempre que necesites estaré aquí para ayudarte —aseguró Rose—. Lo que me recuerda que Jasper me debe una explicación. — Su rostro denotaba ira.

—No considero que sea el momento, debe estar enfadado porque no le avisamos de la cena de anoche. —Expresó su novio sabiendo que tiene razón, aunque no por eso dejaría de hablar con su hermano y reprocharle su actitud.

—Creo que seré yo el que hablé con él —afirmó Edward.

—No, esto es entre Jasper y yo —respondió la rubia, aclararía las cosas con él, pero no ese día.

Jasper en su habitación leía un libro, al menos eso intentaba ya que su mente estaba ocupada por una persona, Alice Brandon. ¿Por qué la tenía tan presente?

—¿Sucede algo hijo? —preguntó Lilian, madre de él y Rosalie.

—Nada, solo intentaba leer un poco. –bajó el libro para mirar a su mamá.

—¿No piensas salir hoy?

—No.

—¿Cómo les fue anoche en la cena?, he llamado a Rose pero no responde, seguro está ocupada aún con Emmett. —estaba acostumbrada a la ausencia de su hija, sabía que era feliz y eso era suficiente.

—Todo estuvo bien —volvió la vista al libro, segundos después miró nuevamente a su madre—, si me llama alguien dices que no estoy por favor.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió preocupada.

—Nada mamá, solo estoy cansado. —Fingió un bostezo con la esperanza de que ella le creyera.

—¿Si llama Tanya?

—No estoy para nadie y, a pesar de todas las suposiciones que te haces, Tanya y yo solo somos amigos —explicó con tono serio Jasper, "a ella le gusta Edward" quiso agregar, pero lo consideró innecesario.

Lilian salió de la habitación sin decir nada más, estaba segura que algo le sucedía a su hijo, y ella lo iba a averiguar.

Edward decidió visitar a Bella ya que se iba a quedar sola en su departamento, porque Alice pensaba salir con Rose, no tardó en llegar y ella lo recibió feliz, planearon una tarde de películas, Bella eligió "Postdata: te amo" y Un paseo para recordar", él quiso protestar, pero al final terminó cediendo; entre comentarios, llanto y peleas e incluso risas por las películas (Edward siempre encontraba algo gracioso, incluso en las partes más tristes), se les pasó la tarde volando. Pronto llegó la noche y Alice sin regresar.

—En serio Edward, no es necesario que te quedes hasta que llegue Alice, puedo cuidarme sola —decía ella evitando la mirada de él, intentaba ocultar el nerviosismo que le producía su cercanía.

—No te dejaré sola Bella, así que resígnate —respondió él con firmeza, aun no quería irse de ese lugar.

—Si no te das cuenta intento deshacerme de ti.

— ¿Por qué querrías hacer eso? —en su voz era perceptible la decepción.

—Estaba bromeando, sólo me parece innecesario que pierdas tu valioso tiempo conmigo, cuando siempre me he valido por mí misma.

—No es desperdicio, al contrario, me siento muy a gusto contigo.

—También yo, ¿quieres pastel? —preguntó Bella mientras sacaba uno del horno.

—Claro, pero ¿a qué hora lo hiciste?, no me di cuenta —afirmó asombrado.

—Antes que tú llegaras, me levanté un par de veces para ver si estaba listo —aclaró—, solo me falta decorarlo.

—Wow, tienes muchas habilidades que desconozco. —Seguía agradablemente sorprendido. Bella era una cajita de sorpresas.

—Recuerdo que Rose me dijo que tú eras un experto en la cocina.

—No me gusta presumir, pero está diciendo la verdad, incluso puede que sea mejor que tú —comentó él orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Quisiera probar algo hecho por ti, tú vas a probar mi pastel. ¿Qué cocinarías para mí?

—Mmm será una sorpresa, te invito mañana a cenar en mi departamento, ¿qué dices?

—Acepto —confirmó ella sonriendo—, espero que seas tan bueno como dices.

Terminó de decorar el pastel con fresas y chocolate, mientras él preparaba café para acompañarlo.

—Está delicioso —afirmó Edward mientras lo saboreaba.

—Primero come y luego habla —pidió Bella al ver un poco de crema en sus labios, ¿qué se sentirá probarlos? Se preguntaba, pero intentó desechar ese pensamiento al sentir el rubor en su rostro.

—¿Por qué te has sonrojado? — señaló al mirarla. "Se ve tan lida" pensó embobado.

—Nada —aseguró sin levantar la vista del plato.

—No te creo, ahora estás más roja —empezó a reírse. A ella no le parecía nada gracioso—, por favor dime o me harás pensar cosas que no son.

—¿En qué crees que estaba pensando?

—Mmm.

—Oh vamos dímelo, ahora eres tú el que se ha puesto rojo como un tomate. —Ella se echó a reír, segundos después él se unió con sus carcajadas.

—¿En qué pensabas? —insistió él.

—En ti —afirmó, sintió que su rostro se encendía ¿era posible sentir tanta vergüenza?

—¿En mí?

—Mejor dicho en tus labios llenos de crema —explicó ella bajando la mirada, lo había dicho, pero no era tan valiente como para mirarlo.

—¿Quieres probarlos? —preguntó de forma sugerente él, acercándose rápidamente hasta quedar frente a ella, y tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

—Sí —admitió ella débilmente. Tenerlo tan cerca la abrumaba y sentía que le faltaba la respiración. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo?

Lentamente se van acercando, pero fue ella la que cortó el poco espacio que los separaba y sin perder tiempo unió sus labios con los de él, se sentía tan bien y tan correcto estar a su lado, él pidió profundizar el beso, sin pensarlo ella aceptó. Edward envolvió su cintura con sus manos, poco a poco empezó a acariciar su espalda primero sobre la ropa y, después, debajo de la blusa, el sonido de la puerta los obligó a separarse.

—Ya llegué —anunció Alice al entrar junto a Rosalie, observa detenidamente a sus amigos y sonríe—. Creo que interrumpimos algo Rose.

Bella tenía el rostro rojo y la respiración entrecortada, a pesar de eso fulminó a su amiga con la mirada, por primera vez quiso que se hubiera tardado más en las tiendas, Edward tenía la más amplia sonrisa en su rostro, aunque por dentro quería matar a las chicas que tenía frente a él por haber llegado en ese momento.

—Ustedes sigan con lo suyo —agregó la rubia, guiñó un ojo a sus amigos y arrastró a Alice a su habitación.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en aquel lugar, ninguno de los dos habló por unos segundos que les parecieron horas.

—Será mejor que te vayas —dijo Bella, guiando a Edward hacia la salida—. Mañana hablamos. —Intentó cerrar la puerta pero él la detuvo.

—Ok, hasta mañana entonces —respondió rápidamente, dándole un corto beso en los labios antes de sonreír y empezar a caminar fuera del edificio.

En Forks dos señoras tomaban café sentadas en un gran sofá blanco frente a un televisor.

—¿Has hablado con Bella sobre esto? —preguntaba la señora Brandon.

—No será necesario, deben ser sólo rumores, ella me lo hubiera contado si fuera la novia de Edward Cullen —contestó Renée.

—Quizá lo quiere mantener en secreto, pero si fuera tú lo averiguaría lo más pronto posible, puedo preguntarle a Alice.

—Alice no es muy prudente, si sabe que estamos averiguando esto, seguro que es ella la que termina por hacernos confesar lo que escondemos.

—No puede sospechar nada, si pregunta algo le decimos que estamos preocupadas por Bella, eso es todo.

—Esperemos a que ellas se comuniquen.

—¿Tienes miedo a que sea verdad?

—No, si apenas lo conoce, dijo que trabajaría con él, no hay nada de malo en eso, pero si Esme la relaciona con nosotras, tal vez tenga problemas. La última vez que la vi dijo que no me quería volver a ver en lo que le restaba de vida.

—Pero Bella no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió, además ¿no crees que en todo este tiempo haya cambiado de opinión?

—Lo dudo mucho.

* * *

Espero que les guste el capítulo :)

Gracias Esmeralda por aceptar ser mi beta y ayudarme con el capítulo


	9. Chapter 9

—

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

—

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

**Capítulo 9**

Bella se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Y Edward? —preguntó Alice al salir de la habitación junto a Rosalie.

—Ya se fue —respondió Bella, cerró la puerta y caminó hasta la cocina para empezar a limpiar.

—Bien, ahora sí queremos saber qué sucedió con ustedes. —La rubia tomó a sus amigas y las llevó al sofá—. Quiero todos los detalles.

—No sé de qué me hablan —aseguró antes de volver a la cocina.

Sus amigas la miraron detenidamente por unos minutos, sabían que juntas no iban a obtener información de ella.

—Bueno Bella, si tú no quieres hablar tal vez Edward tenga algo que decir —comentó Rose, se despidió de ellas con un beso en la mejilla y salió.

—Estoy segura que él tampoco tendrá nada que decir —dijo Bella, se concentró en limpiar, cuando terminó se fue a su habitación—. Ni siquiera intentes seguirme Alice, quiero descansar, ya mañana hablaremos.

Por el tono utilizado por su amiga, Alice sabía que no tenía más opción que esperar. Mientras tanto Bella se recostaba en su cama analizando lo sucedido ese día, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su teléfono.

"Gracias por la hermosa tarde…

Att: Edward"

Una hermosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro antes de dormir profundamente.

La mañana no tardó en llegar, Edward se levantó con excelente humor, ya no se sorprendió al ver a su hermano en la cocina, sólo consideraba seriamente en cambiar los cerrojos del departamento.

—Eddy, ¡al fin despierto! —exclamó Emmett mientras le servía el desayuno a su hermano, Edward lo miro sin comprender qué sucedía y desconfiado alejó el plato.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó algo nervioso.

—¿No es obvio? Preparé el desayuno y si no quieres tener problemas será mejor que te lo comas. —Usó un tono amenazador y cruzó los brazos.

—Terminaré en el hospital si pruebo, aunque sea un solo bocado, ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez?

—¡Cómo olvidarlo! Si me castigaron un mes por tu culpa —acusó con una falsa molestia.

—¿Mi culpa? Si fuiste tú el que casi me mata —gritó Edward dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Tal vez deberías saber que llamó Bella —anunció, logrando llamar la atención de su hermano—, si quieres saber detalles primero debes comer lo que preparé.

—Siempre puedo llamarla, así que busca otra cosa con qué chantajearme.

—Claro, llámala, después que encuentres tu teléfono —levantó la mano para mostrar su celular, Edward corrió hacia él dispuesto a quitárselo—. Prueba mi comida y lo tendrás de vuelta.

—Jamás.

—En ese caso no hablaras con Bella —declaró él antes de lanzar el teléfono por la ventana—. Prometo comprarte otro —dijo antes de salir corriendo.

En la casa Cullen, Esme estaba encerrada en su habitación con varias fotografías en la mano.

—Tengo que hacer algo para que se aleje de mi familia —repetía una y otra vez, se levantó de la cama, comenzó a caminar por todo el cuarto desesperada mientras algunos recuerdos llegaban a su mente.

**Flashback. **

Esme miraba horrorizada la escena que tenía frente a ella, toda su habitación desordenada, el cadáver de su padre tendido en el suelo y sangre, mucha sangre por todo el lugar, junto a ella su mejor amiga intentaba abrazarla.

—¿Qué sucedió? —se atrevió a preguntar, todo era confuso en su mente, lo único que recordaba era haber llegado de la universidad.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —ordenó Renée, trató de arrastrarla a la salida, pero ella no cooperaba.

—No, no, no, dime por favor lo que sea que haya sucedido —rogaba, intentaba recordar pero había algo que lo impedía.

—Cálmate Esme, si no nos vamos ahora todo será peor. —Nuevamente quiso levantarla, pero sus nervios y su temor no ayudaban, forcejeó con su amiga, lo que provocó que su bolso se cayera y dejara al descubierto el arma que guardaba en él.

—¡Tú lo mataste! —gritó Esme asustada.

—No, yo no fui.

**Fin Flashback.**

**—**Nadie tiene que enterarse de lo que sucedió realmente.

Rosalie llegó a casa de sus padres, de inmediato subió a la habitación de su hermano, al no encontrarlo bajó nuevamente, lo buscó por toda la casa, pero no estaba, no había nadie, regresó a su auto, cuando estaba a punto de salir vio como otro coche se estacionaba y de ahí bajaba su hermano.

—Hola Rose —saludó él alegremente mientras se acercaba a su hermana.

—Contigo quería hablar —respondió Rose, caminó nuevamente hacia la casa seguido de un confundido Jasper.

Ambos entraron y se sentaron en el sofá de la sala.

—¿Por qué tan molesta hermanita?

—Exijo una explicación. ¿Por qué te comportas como un idiota? —A pesar del tono suave de su voz, él la conocía bien como para saber que estaba en problemas.

—No sé de qué me hablas —se excusó un poco intimidado por ella.

—¡Cómo si no lo supieras! —Ahora sí estaba enojada.

—Realmente no lo sé.

—Hablo de tu comportamiento con Alice y Bella. ¿Qué te han hecho ellas para tratarlas de esa manera? —demandó poniéndose de pie frente a su hermano.

—Simplemente las trato como se merecen, no son buena compañía para ti o para nuestros amigos, deberían alejarse antes de que causen algún problema. Bueno, al menos ellas ya están consiguiendo lo que quieren, ahora que Edward anunció su noviazgo.

—Ni siquiera las conoces, si las trataras, aunque sea un poco… —Intentó tranquilizarse, pero era tan difícil tras escuchar las palabras de él. ¿Qué le había pasado en su viaje para cambiar de esa manera?

—Jamás me acercaré a ellas, no son de nuestra posición. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

—Regresaste cambiado Jasper, antes no solías pensar de esa manera, ¿todo esto tiene que ver con Tanya? –Ella estaba segura de la respuesta, aun así quería confirmarlo.

—Ella sólo me ha abierto los ojos y si no tienes nada más que decir ya puedes irte. —Se levantó y le señaló la puerta.

—Como quieras… cuando decidas volver a ser el de antes entonces búscame.

Caminó rápidamente a la puerta y salió de la casa decepcionada por la actitud de su hermano.

Bella salió a pasear por el parque para despejar su mente y pensar tranquilamente, Alice no había parado de hablar desde que amaneció, a pesar de lo mucho que la quería, necesitaba un minuto de soledad, pero no contaba con su reciente fama debido a la relación con Edward, varias personas la reconocieron y anheló no haber salido del departamento, si quería pensar, no lo conseguiría con todas las miradas que sentía sobre ella.

—¿Tú eres la novia de Edward Cullen? —preguntó una niña.

—Sí —dijo en voz baja para que nadie más la escuchara.

—¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo? —pidió emocionada.

—El famoso es Edward —explicó ella, pero al ver los ojos suplicantes de aquella niña no pudo negarse, torpemente firmó la hoja que le extendieron, se despidió y rápidamente caminó de regreso.

No tardó en llegar, estaba lista para continuar con el interrogatorio de su amiga, pero se llevó la mayor sorpresa de su vida al encontrar ahí a su ¿supuesto? novio, él le sonrió y ella con una emoción que desconocía se acercó y lo besó. Alice se aclaró la garganta para informarle que también estaba ahí, pero a Bella no le importó y siguió besando a Edward.

—Bella, me alegra verte tan feliz, pero en serio, esto es incómodo. —Al no recibir respuesta de ninguno de los dos, Alice salió del departamento sin decir nada más.

—Creo que se ha enojado —comentó Edward divertido, mientras se sentaba en el sofá con Bella a su lado.

—Lo superará —aseguró ella acercándose a él para abrazarlo. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Pensaba, así no se comportan los amigos, ¿somos amigos?, rápidamente se separó de él.

—¿Sucede algo? –preguntó preocupado.

—¿Qué somos Edward? Me refiero a ¿somos amigos?, porque ambos sabemos que lo de ser novios es mentira —habló por varios minutos más, repitiendo la misma pregunta y sin darle la oportunidad para que él responda—.Habla de una vez Edward —exigió exasperada.

—Bella, quería hacer esto de otro modo, incluso había preparado algo especial, pero no me dejas otra opción. —La levanta del sofá para quedar frente a frente, lentamente se acerca a su oído y con la más dulce voz pregunta—: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

El departamento quedó en silencio, ninguno hablaba, solo se miraban, ella estaba emocionada quería gritar "sí quiero ser tu novia", pero la voz simplemente no salía, así que optó por la única opción que se le vino a la mente, sin pensarlo más tiempo, se acercó a él y unió sus labios, Edward la recibió de lo más feliz y la envolvió con sus brazos.

—Tomaré esto como un sí —declaró él cuando se separaron.

En Forks, Charlie Swan había escuchado sobre el novio de su hija, toda la mañana intentó comunicarse con ella sin éxito alguno, por lo que tomó la decisión de visitarla. Llegó a su casa y sin decir nada sacó la maleta del armario.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? —interrogó su esposa. La ignoró, estaba seguro que Renée estaba informada de ese novio, la había notado muy nerviosa últimamente y con mucha razón. ¿Cómo es posible que Edward Cullen se le haya acercado y ella no hubiera hecho nada?—. Charlie Swan te estoy hablando.

—¡Tú sabías que Bella tiene novio! —la acusó sin apartar la vista de su maleta.

—Es sólo un rumor Charlie —dijo sin dale importancia al asunto.

—¡Estamos hablando de Edward Cullen! ¿Te das cuenta que es peligroso que se acerque a esa familia? Si tú no haces nada, lo haré yo, iré inmediatamente y de ser necesario la traeré de vuelta.

—No seas imprudente, acaso quieres que ella se entere de lo sucedido? —Al escuchar eso, él miró a su esposa y frustrado se sentó en la cama.

—Convéncela de regresar o de alejarse de él, pero de inmediato.

—Como te dije, son sólo rumores, si fuera cierto ella ya hubiera hablado conmigo. —Quiso tranquilizarlo, pero ni siquiera ella estaba convencida.

Alice y Rosalie platicaban en una cafetería mientras esperaban a Emmett.

—¿Te dijo algo Edward? —preguntó Alice a su amiga.

—En realidad me pidió ayuda, quiere pedirle a Bella que sea su novia —comentó emocionada— Tiene preparado algo especial para esta noche… no puedes decirle nada.

—Prometo no hacerlo, pero tienes que darme todos los detalles ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer? ¿Necesitan ayuda?

—Cálmate un momento y sí, necesitaremos tu ayuda.

Se enfrascaron en la conversación y empezaron a organizar el evento de la noche.

—¡Por favor Edward! Dime, ¿qué preparaste para esta noche? —suplicaba Bella.

—Al menos déjame mantener eso en secreto, ¿sabes? Rose me mata si se entera que ya somos novios —respondió él mientras besaba su frente—. ¿No quieres un novio muerto verdad?

—Exageras… No puedo creer que le tengas miedo a Rose, si ella es un ángel.

—No la conoces lo suficiente. —Se estremeció al recordar a su amiga, podía llegar a intimidar a cualquiera.

—Yo no le diré nada y si tú tampoco hablas… entonces no habrá problema. —Trató de razonar con su novio, pero le fue imposible—. En ese caso mejor vete, tal vez no quiera ser tu novia después de todo.

—¿Estás reconsiderando tu decisión? —preguntó preocupado, por un segundo se asustó, pero se relajó al escuchar la risa de su novia—. ¿Te diviertes?

—Sí, lo siento, pero tu expresión fue única… te amo tanto Edward —se calló de inmediato. ¿Qué acabo de decir? Pensó Bella aterrorizada.


	10. Chapter 10

—

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

—

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

**Capítulo 10**

Varias horas transcurrieron desde que Edward se marchó, Bella estaba encerrada en su habitación pensando en lo sucedido, había dicho te amo, ¿por qué a él? Tenía claro que le gustaba más que cualquier chico que hubiese conocido hasta ese momento, pero ¿lo amaba? Apenas lo conocía así que era imposible, entonces ¿por qué lo dijo? ¿Qué sentiría él? Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a reaccionar, cuando esas palabras salieron, involuntariamente, de su boca y lo único que se le ocurrió fue sacar a empujones a Edward del departamento, no quería mirarlo, estaba tan avergonzada.

—No puedes esconderte siempre. —Alice abrió la puerta con su llave y encontró a su amiga sentada junto a la ventana, ágilmente se acercó a ella—, ¿Edward te hizo algo?

—Cometí un grave error —comentó sin apartar la vista de la ventana, mientras las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos hasta ese momento empezaban a caer.

—¿Qué sucedió? —La abrazó fuertemente, no le gustaba verla tan frágil.

—Le dije que lo amo.

—¿Qué respondió?

—No le di tiempo para que dijera nada.

—Seguro lo tomaste por sorpresa… Bella eso no es tan grave, si lo hubieses escuchado, tal vez te hubiera dicho te amo —intentó animarla, pero fue inútil.

—Apenas nos conocemos ¿eso es posible? —preguntó, ella tenía su respuesta, pero quería escuchar la opinión de alguien más.

—Si tú lo sientes, ¿por qué no él?, en serio Bella él te ama… He visto cómo te mira y sabes que si no estuviera segura no dejaría que se acercara a ti —afirmó limpiando las lágrimas de su amiga.

—Siempre me has cuidado, en especial desde lo que pasó con Alec.

—Olvídate de él y llama a Edward —le ordenó mientras revolvía en el armario.

—¿Qué haces?

—Busco algo para tu cita de esta noche —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, siguió con su trabajo ignorando las continuas quejas de su amiga—. Dijiste que Edward te invitó a cenar en su departamento ¿recuerdas?

—No creo que su invitación siga en pie después de lo de hoy.

—Estoy segura que no ha llamado para cancelar, así que irás y no hay discusión y, de ser necesario, yo misma te llevaré, ¿él vendrá por ti?

—No hemos quedado en nada Ali, en serio gastas tus energías de manera innecesaria.

—Tendré que preguntarle. —Tomando su teléfono marca a Edward, pero no responde, luego lo hace con Rose, habla con ella por unos segundos y cuelga—. Estará aquí en un par de horas.

—¡Qué has hecho Alice! —El miedo era evidente en su voz—, esto no te lo voy a perdonar.

—Me amarás —aseguró y, nuevamente, empezó su búsqueda en el armario—.Vete a la ducha rápido y cuando salgas utilizarás la ropa que te diga, hay tiempo suficiente para arreglarte antes de irme, creo que esta noche me quedaré con Rose, me envió un mensaje pidiendo que vaya a verla, no sé por qué no me lo mencionó está mañana.

Sabía que no tenía más opción, estaba nerviosa pero también quería verlo, aunque fuese una última vez.

Emmett llegó junto a Rose a casa de los Cullen, se sorprendieron al ver a Esme en compañía de Tanya.

—¿Edward no viene con ustedes? —inquirió Esme con esperanza, pero al no verlo su ánimo decayó.

—El cenará con Bella —comentó Emmett sentándose frente a su madre, Rosalie la saludó, pero ignoro a Tanya.

—Esa muchachita lo está poniendo en mi contra y lo está alejando de su familia —decía Esme entre sollozos, Tanya intentó tranquilizarla, Emmett simplemente la observaba junto a Rosalie.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —quiso saber Carlisle en cuanto entró al salón, nadie respondió, se acercó a su esposa y la llevó a su habitación.

—Creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí —señaló Tanya, nadie la contradijo, así que se despidió de ellos y salió de la casa.

—Debería irme también —afirmó Rosalie a su novio.

—Esto fue algo incómodo para ambos, esas lágrimas me parecieron falsas. ¿Qué le está pasando a mi madre? —preguntó levantando las manos al cielo.

—Fueron falsas —aseguró—, me quedaría para acompañarte, pero Alice me ha enviado un mensaje de último minuto y pide que vaya a verla.

En la habitación.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó amorosamente Carlisle en un intento de calmar a su esposa, se acercó a ella, pero se alejó al verla sonreír.

—Sí Emmett le cuenta a Edward que me vio llorar, tal vez él recapacite. —Limpió sus lágrimas como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Los chantajes no funcionarán —alegó antes de salir de la habitación.

—Ya lo veremos.

Alice salió después de dejar arreglada a su amiga, tenía poco tiempo para llegar al edificio de su amiga, lo que no entendía era el por qué la había citado en la azotea en lugar de su departamento. Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien.

—Lo siento —dijo levantando la vista.

—¡Otra vez tú! —respondió dedicándole una mirada glacial—, ¿hasta cuándo te vas a atravesar en mi camino?

Ella no respondió, sólo giró y empezó a caminar en otra dirección, no estaba de ánimos para discutir, y mucho menos con Jasper.

—No me dejarás hablando solo. —la haló del brazo para que se detuviera.

—Jamás vuelvas a tocarme —amenazó ella, su mirada lo asustó y retrocedió unos pasos después de soltarla.

—Disculpa, no fue mi intención lastimarte —intentó disculparse, la forma en que lo miraba lo intimidaba, jamás admitiría eso delante de nadie.

—Olvídalo, lo único que pido es que si nos cruzamos en cualquier sitio simplemente me ignores, ¿no es difícil verdad? —el negó—. Eso es todo —dijo antes de empezar a alejarse de él.

Rosalie llegó a la azotea de su edificio sin comprender porqué su amiga la quería ahí.

—Rose —gritó Alice y corrió hasta llegar a ella—. Pensé que era una broma cuando me pediste venir acá.

—¿Yo? —preguntó confundida, iba a protestar pero en ese momento recibió otro mensaje, lo leyó—. Es Emmett, al parecer nos quiere ver ahí —señaló un pequeño cuarto—, vamos a ver qué se le ocurrió al idiota de mi novio.

Empezaron a caminar mientras comentaban sobre la sorpresa que Edward preparó a Bella, abrieron la puerta, el cuarto estaba obscuro, sólo era alumbrado por la luz de la luna que entraba por una pequeña ventana ubicada cerca del techo, avanzaron más y gritaron cuando Emmett salió del baño completamente desnudo, en ese instante la puerta principal fue cerrada con llave desde afuera, sólo se escucharon pasos de alguien mientras se alejaba.

—¡Emmett cúbrete! —gritó Rose, mientras Alice se cubría los ojos con sus manos.

—¿Por qué trajiste a la enana contigo? —cuestionó él entrando al baño para buscar su ropa.

—Fuiste tú quién nos citó aquí. —Rosalie estaba histérica, así que su novio optó por demorarse más tiempo en vestirse—. ¿Por qué nos enviaste esos estúpidos mensajes?

—¿Qué? Yo vine acá porque recibí un mensaje tuyo diciéndome que me tenías una sorpresa aquí, todo esto es tu culpa —la acusó saliendo con su celular en la mano para mostrarle el mensaje.

—Es obvio que nos tendieron una trampa —intervino Alice mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado para otro—, no vamos a poder espiar a Bella y Edward como lo habíamos planeado. —Llevó sus manos a su cadera y empezó a golpear el piso con su pie—. Debes romper esa puerta ahora —ordenó a su amigo.

—Más vale que todos tus músculos sirvan para algo —amenazó Rosalie mientras señalaba la puerta.

Edward llegó puntual al departamento de Bella, aún no entendía su actitud de la tarde, pero las palabras que ella pronunció lo tenían más que feliz, tocó el timbre esperando que alguien abriese, mientras los minutos pasaban él se ponía nervioso, no era posible que no hubiera nadie, sintió alivio al escuchar pasos dentro, lentamente la puerta empezó a abrirse.

—Hola —susurró Bella nerviosa, se apartó para que él pudiera entrar.

—Hola —respondió él dedicándole la más grande de las sonrisas, se acercó y depositó un casto beso en sus labios—. Te extrañé. —La envolvió en sus brazos y besó su frente—. ¿Lista?

Ella sólo asintió y juntos salieron de su departamento, llegaron al auto, él abrió la puerta del copiloto y luego subió al asiento del conductor, el camino fue silencioso, pero no incómodo, minutos después llegaron y subieron al departamento de él.

—Cierra los ojos —pidió él, ella al principio dudó, pero terminó por acceder.

—Sólo no me dejes caer —advirtió, cerró los ojos y escuchó la risa de su novio haciéndola sentir más cómoda.

—Confía en mí. —Abrió la puerta y rodeándola con su brazo la guió dentro del departamento a paso lento, pronto dejaron de avanzar—. Puedes abrir los ojos —ordenó y ella no tardó en obedecer.

Velas iluminaban todo el lugar, el cual era adornado por rosas rojas y blancas, en el centro una mesa cubierta por un mantel blanco tenía la cena servida, una suave música se escuchaba en el fondo.

—¿Te gusta? —aventuró a preguntar.

—Es hermoso Edward —respondió ella, se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él y lo besó dulcemente en los labios—, gracias.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti —le sonrió de tal forma que a ella se le aceleró el corazón, la rodeó con los brazos y mirándola directamente a los ojos dijo—: Te amo.

Sus palabras la tomaron por sorpresa y más aún el beso que recibió sin darle la oportunidad a hablar, poco a poco el beso fue aumentando de intensidad, pero la falta de aire los obligó a separarse.

—También te amo —logro decir, él se dio cuenta que algunas lágrimas caían.

—No me gusta verte llorar. —Cuidadosamente empezó a limpiarlas, cuando terminó la besó por todo el rostro haciéndola reír—, me encanta el sonido de tu risa.

—Edward, ¿cómo es posible que te hayas enamorado de mí en tan poco tiempo? —esa pregunta la estaba atormentando hasta que finalmente la dijo.

—Es fácil enamorarse de ti Bella, ni siquiera lo pensé, sólo sucedió, tus hermosos ojos me atraparon desde el primer día, por favor no dudes de mi amor por ti. —Volvió a besarla como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Esme intentó llamar a Edward, pero tenía el teléfono apagado, estaba desesperada y pensó en ir a buscarlo, tomó su cartera y bajó las escaleras.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Carlisle, apareciendo detrás de ella.

—Tengo que hablar con Edward. —Caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta, pero su esposo se interpuso.

—Es tarde, podrás hablar con él mañana.

—No, tú no entiendes, es peligroso que se relacione con una Swan. —Parecía asustada y nerviosa.

—Entonces explícamelo —la llevó hasta el salón y la sentó junto a él—. No te irás hasta que me digas la verdad.

* * *

Un especial agradecimiento a Maya Masen Cullen por su ayuda


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Esme permaneció callada mientras Carlisle intentaba persuadirla para que confiara en él, después de varias horas de no obtener ni una palabra decidió marcharse, tomó las llaves del auto y salió.

—Mi familia está destruyéndose por causa de Isabella —gritó llena de ira, tomó el jarrón más cercano y lo lanzó contra la pared.

En casa de los Swan, a pesar de ser muy tarde, Renée no podía conciliar el sueño, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la cocina para prepararse una taza de té, sin darse cuenta que su esposo la seguía, pensó en llamar a su hija, pero al fijarse en la hora que era, desistió de la idea.

—Espero que todo sea mentira —pensó en voz alta mientras encendía la luz, saltó asustada cuando vio a su esposo.

—¡Estás preocupada por Bella! —afirmó acercándose—. También tengo miedo que le hagan daño, creo que será mejor ir a visitarla lo antes posible, no me gusta ni siquiera que trabaje con él y, de ser necesario, le contarás la verdad.

—No quiero que sepa que estuve en la cárcel —pidió temerosa— y mucho menos que fue por asesinato. —Se acercó a abrazarla—, por favor no se lo digas.

—Tú no mataste a nadie Renée, todo fue una trampa… afortunadamente, logramos probar tu inocencia.

**Flashback.**

—Renée di la verdad —suplicó Charlie.

—No puedo traicionarla y menos ahora, ella no recuerda nada y piensa que yo mate a su papá, debes ayudarme, pero sin condenar a Esme. —Lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras se arrodillaba—, por favor Charlie, promete que no dirás nada.

—Te lo prometo —contestó resignado al saber que no podría persuadirla.

Charlie corrió a abrazarla, la levantó y empezó a dar vueltas.

—No puedo creerlo ¡al fin estás libre mi amor! —La depositó en el suelo y la besó.

—Todo es gracias a ti, nunca te rendiste hasta demostrar mi inocencia. —declara agradecida mientras lo abraza con fervor.

—Jamás te hubiera abandonado, sabes que te amo y que siempre estaré a tu lado. —Empiezan a caminar, él la guía hasta un auto.

—Tengo que hablar con Esme, quizá en este tiempo haya recordado. —Tenía esperanza de recobrar a su antigua mejor amiga—, quiero pensar que no me odia.

—Ella hizo todo lo posible por dejarte presa —le recordó fríamente.

—Es porque me creyó culpable —murmuró tristemente bajando la mirada—, esto es algo que tengo que hacer, por favor llévame con ella.

Renée miraba cautelosamente a Esme desde el otro lado de la habitación, ninguna hizo el más mínimo intento de acercarse ni de hablar, permanecieron así por unos minutos.

—¿Cuándo quedaste libre? —preguntó Esme evaluándola con la mirada.

—Hoy… quise verte para contarte cómo sucedieron las cosas o ¿ya recordaste? —Caminó hacia ella hasta quedar frente a frente, intentó sonreírle, pero la fría mirada de su amiga la detuvo.

—Es mejor que te marches y no vuelvas nunca.

—Tienes que saber que yo no… —Intentó continuar pero fue bruscamente interrumpida.

—Sé perfectamente lo que sucedió, jamás olvidé nada ¿no lo entiendes? Todo fue planeado desde el principio, necesitaba un culpable y tú fuiste perfecta, sabía que no me delatarías —confesó y empezó a reírse.

—¿Dé qué estás hablando? —tartamudeó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

—Él merecía morir y si no quieres que te suceda lo mismo será mejor que te vayas y no regreses nunca, no quiero volver a verte. —Terminó de hablar y salió del salón sin volver a mirarla.

**Fin flashback**

Edward y Bella disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena, después se acurrucaron frente a la chimenea con dos tazas de café. Él le cuenta la pequeña broma que les hizo a sus amigos y ambos empiezan a reír como locos.

—¡Pobre Alice! Quedará traumatizada después de ver a Emmett desnudo —aseguró Bella sin parar de reír, pero poco después se detiene y lo mira preocupada— ¡Van a querer matarte mañana! Conozco a Ali y te advierto que puede llegar a ser aterradora, no quiero ni pensar en lo que te hará.

—No sucederá nada, ellos no se imaginan que fui yo y estoy seguro que tu no dirás nada —la miró y ella negó—, además acéptalo, se lo merecían, ellos planeaban espiarnos hoy, nosotros necesitamos privacidad, aunque sea por una noche —explicó, ella reflexionó por unos segundos.

—En ese caso hiciste lo correcto amor —admite besándolo—.Te amo.

—Y yo a ti. —Lentamente se acercan y empiezan un apasionado beso, su respiración se vuelve errática, él comienza a acariciarla por todo su cuerpo, introduce sus manos bajo el vestido, ella gime ante el tacto—, Bella, si no me detengo ahora… —dice separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

—Nadie pide que te detengas —susurra antes de atacar nuevamente sus labios, se acerca más a él y empieza a quitarle la camisa.

El sonido de la puerta los sacó de su burbuja, alguien intentó abrir la puerta, estaban seguros que no podían ser ninguno de sus amigos. Edward se acomodó la ropa y abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al encontrar a su padre con una llave en mano.

—Edward por un momento pensé que tendría que quedarme fuera —comentó Carlisle caminando dentro, al principio no vio a Bella, pero después se percató de su presencia, miró a su hijo apenado—. Lo siento creo que interrumpí algo —agrega apenado, ella se sonroja.

—Buenas noches, señor Cullen —murmura acercándose a Edward quién la rodea con sus brazos.

—Llámame Carlisle por favor —pidió sonriendo, intentando infundirle algo de confianza.

—Está bien Carlisle —expresó sonriéndole y volteó a ver a su novio—. Creo que es hora de irme.

—Por mí no se preocupen, soy yo el que regresará en otra ocasión —interviene Carlisle dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—No, en serio, es tarde y tengo que irme. —Lo que menos quería era alejarse de Edward, pero estaba segura que si su padre estaba ahí era por algo importante.

—La llevo hasta el departamento y regreso —informó Edward, su padre asintió, se despidió de ella y los vio salir.

Rápidamente llegaron al auto y emprendieron el camino de regreso.

—Siento lo de esta noche —se disculpó él sin apartar la vista del camino, tomó su mano y la acarició.

—Ha sido perfecto Edward, no hay por qué disculparse —le sonrió ampliamente.

No volvieron a hablar y en pocos minutos llegaron al departamento y con un apasionado beso se despidieron.

Rose no paró de gritar y maldecir a Emmett mientras que Alice estuvo histérica caminando de un lado para otro, intentó llamar a Bella, pero ella tenía su teléfono apagado y en poco tiempo quedó sin batería al igual que el de Rosalie, mientras que el de Emmett estaba por todo el suelo, en un arranque de ira Rose lo destrozó.

—Todo esto es tu culpa —Gritaron Alice y Rose al unísono, el pobre Emmett no tenía más remedio que escuchar y rogar para que alguien se compadeciera y llegara a rescatarlos, al menos a él, porque con gusto las dejaría encerradas.

Carlisle limpió el departamento para mantener su mente ocupada, escuchó la puerta abrirse y salió al encuentro de Edward.

—¿Cambiaste el cerrojo? —preguntó divertido sentándose junto a él.

—Era necesario, siempre tenía a Emmett o Rose molestando, así que tuve que tomar medidas drásticas —respondió y empezó a reírse.

—¿Qué le hiciste a tu hermano?

—¿Yo? Nada —respondió inocentemente.

—Podrás ser un gran actor, pero a mí no me engañas, sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, estoy seguro que Emmett se lo merecía. —Esbozó una sonrisa, inmediatamente su rostro se volvió serio al recordar el porqué de su visita.

—No estamos aquí para hablar de él, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? —inquirió dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—Tu madre ha estado actuando de manera extraña, hoy tuvimos una discusión y terminé dejándola sola… reconozco que estuvo mal, pero lo hice para evitar un problema mayor —explicó afligido con la mirada en el suelo.

—Tiene problemas con Bella, eso lo sé, quizá sólo necesite un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea.

—Espero que así sea, a mi realmente me cae bien y discúlpame, nuevamente, si interrumpí algo —respondió apenado—. La próxima vez llamaré antes de venir.

—No te preocupes, papá, no ha pasado nada, puedes quedarte aquí esta noche… no le digas a nadie que cambié el cerrojo y con respecto a mamá la situación sigue igual, no regresaré a casa hasta que no acepte mi relación.

Al día siguiente, Bella, se sorprendió al no escuchar el constante escándalo de su amiga, por lo que se levantó, caminó a su habitación y no encontró a nadie, recordó lo que su novio le había contado y se apresuró a llamarlo.

—¡Edward! —gritó a través de la línea telefónica.

—Buenos días, Bella —respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—, te extrañé.

—También te extrañé amor, pero te llamaba porque Alice aún no ha llegado, dime por favor que ya los liberaste —pidió con voz temerosa, no quería imaginarse el tener que soportar a su amiga después de aquella noche.

—Serán liberados en unos minutos, quédate tranquila… para evitar su mal humor tenía planeado invitarte a salir. ¿Qué te parece?

—Mmm me encantaría… claro si no te molesta ser visto conmigo —se apresuró a decir jugando nerviosamente con su cabello.

—Estaré encantado de ser visto en compañía de tan hermosa señorita —contestó mirando su reloj—, paso por ti en veinte minutos y no te preocupes que saldremos antes de que llegue Alice o cualquiera de los chicos.

Emmett no había logrado conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, cuando al fin se durmieron las chicas, tuvo que soportar sus ronquidos, parecía que esa noche se pusieron de acuerdo para fastidiarlo, estaba enojado, quería matar al que les jugó esa broma, pensó en los posibles sospechosos y él único que venía a su mente era su hermano. Con sumo cuidado se acercó a la puerta, la noche anterior quiso derribarla, pero sin éxito, quería tan desesperadamente salir que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta, la golpeó con toda su fuerza y cayó fuera de la habitación, escuchó un ruido a lo lejos, pero no corrió a ver qué era ya que regresó a ver a su novia quién ya se encontraba despierta.

—Podemos irnos —informó y sin decir más se apresuró a salir de aquel edificio.

Rosalie despertó a Alice y juntas fueron a su departamento para poder arreglarse y descansar.

Bella se arregló lo más rápido posible, aprovechó que su amiga no estaba en casa para vestirse con algo elegido por ella, escogió un jean azul, blusa blanca de manga larga, zapatos bajos, los cuales amaba y Alice no le permitía usar porque siempre la obligaba a llevar tacones, recogió su cabello en una cola alta, se observó en el espejo satisfecha con el resultado, escuchó el timbre de la puerta y corrió hacia ella, la abrió y encontró a su novio recargado en la pared esperándola con la más amplia sonrisa, sus miradas se encontraron y sin pronunciar palabra se transmitieron el amor que sentía uno por el otro, él extendió una rosa la cual ella aceptó gustosa, antes de acercarse a besarlo.

—¿A dónde vamos a ir? —preguntó tras cerrar la puerta.

—Pensé que querrías dar un pequeño paseo, ya sabes, caminar por el parque, tomar un helado, ir al cine o lo que tú decidas —tomó su mano y besó sus nudillos—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Es un buen plan de no ser porque, obviamente, te van a reconocer, empezarán a pedirte autógrafos y al final no podremos hacer nada —se quejó e hizo un puchero que a él le encantó, no pudiendo resistir el impulso de besarla.

—Amor, no podemos andar escondiéndonos, entiéndeme, quiero que todos conozcan a la hermosa novia que tengo, quiero poder salir contigo a cualquier sitio sin preocuparnos si me reconocen o no, por favor si queremos que esto funcione debemos ser capaces de salir sin que la atención pública nos afecte.

El argumento que le había dado era bueno y, estaba segura, que no tendrían mucha privacidad a partir de ese momento, pero no le importó.

—Muy bien Edward, sólo si prometes estar siempre a mi lado. —Sonrió y entrelazó su mano con la de él.

—Te lo prometo amor. —La besó con ternura antes de empezar a caminar fuera del edificio.

Emmett llegó enojado a su casa, entró sin saludar a nadie, subió a su habitación y empezó a buscar las llaves del departamento de su hermano, desordenó todo pero no las halló, salió de la casa y en la entrada se encontró con su padre.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó preocupado Carlisle al ver en ese estado a su hijo.

—Estoy por ir a matar a una estrella de Hollywood —contestó enojado. Su papá le impidió el paso y le mostró las llaves—, ¿de dónde las sacaste?

—Pasé la noche en el departamento de Edward, si vas allá no lo encontrarás ya que iba a salir con Bella. —Le entregó el llavero y antes de entrar a la casa agregó—. No sé porqué estás enojado, pero Edward no tuvo nada que ver.

Dejó confundido a Emmett, si no fue Edward, ¿entonces quién? Tal vez debería pensar en otros posibles culpables, resignado regresó a su habitación dispuesto a dormir.

El día transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tal como Bella había predicho, varias fans de Edward se les acercaron para pedirle un autógrafo o una fotografía, al principio se sintió fuera de lugar, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo estaba más cómoda, en ningún momento él soltó su mano, siempre sonreía, trataba amable y respetuosamente a todos, lo que la enamoró más, su mayor sorpresa fue cuando quisieron una foto de ella, con mucha pena accedió y ellos pudieron continuar con su cita, se divirtieron mucho sin prestar atención a cualquier cámara que los vigilara. La hora de regresar llegó y él, caballerosamente, la acompañó hasta la puerta de su departamento, cuando iban a despedirse el teléfono de ella sonó, habló por unos momentos y colgó ante la atenta mirada de su novio.

—Era Emmett —informó ella—, dice que tu primo llegó en la mañana a la ciudad y quiere verte, según me comunicó vamos a salir a cenar Rose, Alice, tu, yo, Emmett y tu primo, ellos van al departamento de Rose y quiere vernos allá.

—¿Quieres ir? —preguntó esperando una negativa.

—Estoy cansada, pero siento que se lo debemos después de lo de anoche, será sólo una cena, ¿vamos?

—Si quieres —se limitó a decir y nuevamente salieron del edificio.

—También dijo que te pregunte ¿por qué no contestas el teléfono?

—Parece que no recuerda que él lo lanzó por la ventana, por ahora sólo tú tienes mi nuevo número.

Alice y Rosalie terminaron de arreglarse, decidieron olvidar el asunto del encierro por el momento, ya que no tenían idea de quién era el responsable. Se animaron en cuanto Emmett les informó de la salida a cenar, a pesar de no llevarse bien con el primo de su novio, Rosalie se alegró ya que también era el mejor amigo de su hermano y tal vez él pudiera ayudarlo y regresar al antiguo Jasper que conocía. Los primeros en llegar fueron Edward y Bella, tan pronto estuvieron dentro la llevaron hasta la habitación para arreglarla adecuadamente, mientras Edward esperaba a los muchachos, los cuales no tardaron en aparecer al mismo tiempo que ellas salían a su encuentro.

—Les presento a mi primo Jacob —dijo Edward a Alice y Bella.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews :)

Espero les guste este capítulo


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Jacob sonrió amistosamente mientras las evaluaba con la mirada, se acercó a saludarlas con un beso en la mejilla, primero a Bella y luego a Alice, con la que se demoró un poco más de la cuenta.

—A Bella la vi en el periódico, es tu novia —afirmó Jacob y Edward asintió—, mucho gusto, puedes llamarme Jake ya que serás como mi prima de ahora en adelante, y ¿quién es esta preciosidad? —Miró a Alice y ella se ruborizó, Bella rodó los ojos ante la reacción de su amiga.

—Alice Brandon —se apresuró a presentarse ella misma—. Mucho gusto.

—El gusto es mío —respondió depositando un beso en la mano.

Todos salieron rumbo al restaurante muy animados, Edward junto a Bella en el volvo, mientras que en otro auto Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jacob. Al llegar fueron guiados hasta la mesa que habían reservado, pero ninguno esperó encontrarse a Tanya y Jasper en aquel lugar.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —preguntó tranquilamente Edward sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

—Esme nos invitó, dijo que nos estarían esperando para cenar —contestó inocentemente Tanya, se acercó a Edward y lo quiso llevar a la mesa, pero Bella en un ágil movimiento, la apartó de su novio.

—Esme no tenía por qué invitarlos —intervino Rosalie, evidentemente molesta cruzando los brazos—. Si nos disculpan iremos a cenar en otro lugar.

—¿Por qué no nos quedamos con ellos? —preguntó Jacob confundido, la última vez que los vio eran inseparables.

—Jacob, bienvenido —dijo Jasper levantándose de la mesa, se acercó y lo abrazó—. Te he extrañado amigo, espero tú si quieras quedarte a cenar con nosotros y no con gente indeseable —agregó dirigiendo su mirada primero a Alice, quién parecía ignorarlo, y luego a Bella, quién estaba sumamente incómoda.

—Será mejor irnos —comentó Edward, rodeando con su brazo la cintura de su novia y depositando un beso en su cabello.

—¿Te quedas o te vas? —preguntó Rosalie a Jacob.

—Al menos me pueden explicar ¿qué sucede? —demandó sin poder decidir entre sus amigos.

—Simplemente no nos quieren cerca, porque no aceptamos a sus nuevas amigas —contestó Jasper, mirando despectivamente a las chicas—, te sugiero que te quedes con nosotros.

—¿Por qué no las queréis? Si son encantadoras —agregó Jacob alejándose de Jasper y posicionándose junto a Alice para tomarla de la mano—, en especial esta pequeña.

—Sí, claro —opinó Tanya sarcásticamente—. Eddy, irte no es nada caballeroso, seguro que Esme estaría decepcionada.

—No soy yo el que se presentó sin invitación, además no pienso dejar a mi novia. —Se acercó a Bella, besándola dulcemente, lo que hizo enfurecer a Tanya.

—No tenemos por qué aguantar esto —afirmó Jasper arrastrando a Tanya fuera, no sin antes mirar con desagrado a Alice.

—¿Me van a decir lo que está pasando? —exigió Jacob, mientras se acomodaban en sus respectivos asientos.

Edward empezó a relatarle lo sucedido en días anteriores ante la atenta mirada de su primo, quién se indignó ante la actitud de su amigo Jasper.

—Se está dejando influenciar por la bruja —concluyó Rose y todos asintieron.

Durante la velada no volvieron a mencionar el incidente inicial y se dedicaron a divertirse. Jacob les contó sobre sus últimos años fuera del país, sus amigos, familia e incluso cómo rompió con su novia, en toda la noche no dejó de mirar a Alice, quién se emocionó cuando escuchó que se quedaría permanentemente en la ciudad. Emmett no dejó de hacer bromas, sus principales víctimas fueron Bella, Alice y Jacob, pero cuando se sobrepasaba siempre recibía un castigo de Rosalie, provocando la risa del resto. Bella y Edward no dejaban de mirarse y sonreírse, de vez en cuando se besaban, no les importaba el público, sólo se concentraron en disfrutar el momento, aunque Bella estaba un poco tensa y a ratos parecía distraída como si estuviera debatiendo algo internamente. Al terminar la cena Bella y Edward optaron por regresar al departamento de ella mientras los demás fueron a bailar.

Jasper llevó a una enojada Tanya de regreso a casa, en ningún momento hablaron, ambos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, al llegar se encontraron en la entrada con Esme y Carmen despidiéndose, pero al verlos entraron nuevamente a la casa.

—¡Cómo es posible que se hayan comportado de esa manera! No los eduque así —exclamó Esme, e intentando disculparse con Tanya—. Hablaré con ellos mañana mismo para que les ofrezcan una disculpa.

—No Esme, ellos son los que fueron sin invitación —intervino Carmen, mirando reprobatoriamente a su hija, a pesar de querer mucho a su amiga no le gustaba su obsesión por tener todo bajo control y mucho menos la amistad que parecía formar con su hija.

—Yo los invité, pensé que a Jacob le gustaría que todos estuvieran juntos nuevamente. —Carmen no quería discutir con ella por lo que se limitó a salir de la habitación.

—Es culpa de la estúpida de Isabella, ella lo quiere apartar de nuestro lado —afirmó Tanya llena de ira, se sentó junto a Esme y la abrazó—. ¿No vas a permitir que se lo quede verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, ella jamás será digna de él. —Se apartó de Tanya mientras pensaba en cómo separarlos.

—Isabella y su amiguita los están poniendo en nuestra contra —apoyó Jasper, colocando una mano en el hombro de su amiga—. Así que si tienen algún plan con gusto los ayudaré.

—No se preocupen que pronto esa chiquilla estará fuera de nuestro camino —dijo Esme sonriendo maliciosamente.

Bella y Edward llegaron al departamento, entraron y pasaron a sentarse en el sofá abrazados.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward ante el silencio de Bella.

—Sólo pensaba —respondió mientras se acurruca en el pecho de su novio.

—¿En qué pensabas Bella? Me estoy volviendo loco al intentar adivinar, en todo el camino no has dicho ni una palabra. —La sostuvo aún más fuerte, como si tuviera miedo a que desapareciera, era evidente que algo le ocultaba.

—En todo lo sucedido… no me malinterpretes, adoro estar a tu lado y en compañía de nuestros amigos, pero también soy consciente que la actitud de Jasper no va a cambiar y, por lo que me contaste, él, prácticamente, ha sido tu hermano ¿estás seguro de querer continuar conmigo? —preguntó temerosa sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, no quería dejarlo ir, pero tampoco que perdiera a personas importantes a causa de ella.

—No deberíamos tener esta discusión, ¡por Dios Bella! Yo te amo, entiéndelo. —Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó—. Quiero estar a tu lado siempre.

Bella, se alejó de su toque, rápidamente, temerosa de lo que estaba sintiendo, nunca antes había experimentado tal sensación, estaba enamorada de él, pero la sola idea de lastimarlo le disgustaba y estaba segura que si se quedaba a su lado, ni Jasper ni Esme lo perdonarían.

—No, no, no… Edward esto no está bien, piensa en tu familia y en lo felices que eran antes de que yo apareciera en tu vida. —Se levantó del sofá y empezó a caminar por todo el departamento intentando aclarar sus ideas—. Sé que te duele estar peleado con tu mamá, a mí no me puedes engañar. ¡Por favor Edward recapacita! Aún estás a tiempo de arreglar las cosas con ella.

Él sólo la observaba sin poder creer en lo que estaba escuchando, sino la detenía ella iba a terminar su relación, así que sin dudarlo se levantó y caminó hacia ella, quiso abrazarla, pero no se lo permitió.

—Acepto que la actitud de mi mamá me lastima, pero… Bella, por favor mírame —pidió al ver que mantenía su mirada en el suelo, ella no quería hacerlo, porque si lo hacía no sería capaz de terminar—, mírame —repitió y ella obedeció—, yo te amo y a la única persona que me dolería perder es a ti, estar alejado de ellos me lastima, sin embargo puedo vivir con eso, pero jamás sería capaz de sobreponerme a tu lejanía, a la única persona que necesito a mi lado es a ti.

—Tal vez ahora pienses de esa manera, pero en un futuro quizá… —no pudo continuar porque las lágrimas acumuladas hasta ese momento empezaron a caer, cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

—Jamás me arrepentiré de estar contigo —aseguró y se acercó para envolverla con sus brazos, ella empezó a llorar y se aferró a él.

Por varios minutos quedaron abrazados en silencio, poco a poco ella empezó a calmarse hasta que fue capaz de hablar.

—Te amo, Edward, y si tú estás dispuesto a luchar por este amor yo también lo haré, no importa lo que suceda, confiaré en que lo nuestro funcionará, estaremos juntos siempre, te lo prometo —dijo y levantó su mano derecha.

—Para siempre —agregó sonriendo y entrelazó su mano con la de ella antes de besarla.

Al día siguiente, Esme llegó temprano al departamento de su hijo, había tomado la llave que Emmett tenía guardada, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que no podía abrir, tocó la puerta una y otra vez pero nadie respondió, dio la vuelta dispuesta a regresar más tarde y a lo lejos divisó a su hijo.

—¿De dónde vienes Edward? —interrogó Esme molesta.

—Buenos días, mamá —saludó mientras abría la puerta, la dejó pasar primero y luego entró—. ¿Sucede algo?

—¡Cómo es posible que hayan tratado de esa manera a Jasper y Tanya! Eso no fue nada caballeroso, no es así como los eduqué. —Empezó a regañarlo. Él pensaba en Bella, mientras fingía escuchar a su madre—. Así que les ofrecerás una disculpa, en especial a Tanya, porque es hija de una de mis grandes amigas y para reparar tu falta la invitarás a cenar, ¿entendiste?

—No —contestó decidido al escuchar las últimas palabras—. No pienso salir con ella, tengo novia ¿recuerdas? Y soy muy feliz con ella.

—Esa niña no es para ti, en cambio Tanya es perfecta, ¿cuándo vas a entenderlo? —"Tengo que actuar rápido" pensó mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Jamás y, si no tienes nada más que decir, puedes retirarte que quiero ducharme —agregó señalando la puerta, no estaba dispuesto a perder a Bella a causa de ella.

—No te atrevas a echarme de aquí y mejor me explicas: ¿Por qué cambiaste el cerrojo? ¿Te lo pidió tu noviecita? —gritó enojada poniendo las manos en su cadera.

—Sólo quiero un poco de privacidad, eso es todo y no quiero ser grosero, pero en verdad necesito ducharme porque tengo que salir pronto —contestó intentando parecer tranquilo, pero sin mucho éxito.

—¿De dónde vienes Edward Anthony Cullen? ¿Pasaste la noche con ella? —cuestionó escandalizada—. Resultó ser más lista de lo que creí.

Edward no quiso escuchar más y se fue a su habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe. Esme lo siguió rápidamente, pero por más que gritó no consiguió que su hijo saliera, se puso histérica y comenzó a golpear la pared, fue a la cocina y rompió unos platos, pero él la ignoró por lo que no tuvo más remedio que marcharse.

Alice llegó de madrugada, por lo que seguía dormida, así que Bella, para desquitarse de todas las veces que ella la había despertado, fue a su habitación y empezó a saltar en su cama.

—Isabella Marie Swan detente en este mismo momento —advirtió Alice sin abrir los ojos.

—Alice, por favor despierta, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente —suplicó halándola fuera de la cama.

—Tiene que ser importante de lo contrario no te perdonaré lo que acabas de hacer… y tienes que prepararme una buena taza de café —amenazó y, juntas, salieron hacia la cocina. Alice se dejó caer en una silla—. ¿Y bien?

—Estoy pensando en contarles a Charlie y Renée sobre Edward, pero no estoy segura. ¿Crees que lo aprueben?

—Son tus padres Bella, los conoces mejor que yo, pero creo que eres muy ingenua al pensar que no saben nada, la noticia es conocida por todo el mundo—expresó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Mmm quizá deba hablar con ellos pronto —concluyó nerviosa al pensar en la reacciones de sus queridos padres.

—Ahora, mejor dime: ¿Cómo te fue con Edward? Noté que hoy se levantó temprano. —Le guiñó el ojo y el rostro de Bella se puso más rojo que un tomate—. ¿Qué hicieron?

—Nada de lo que estás pensando, simplemente se quedó a dormir porque no quería dejarme sola —dijo mientras le servía su café y antes de que Alice pudiera hablar ella se le adelantó—. ¿Cómo te fue con Jacob?

—Jake es genial, no sé cómo puede ser el mejor amigo de Jasper, son tan diferentes.

Empezó a relatar paso a paso lo sucedido la noche anterior. Pero Bella no le prestó la más mínima atención ya que sus propios recuerdos ocupaban su mente.

**Flashback**

Después de la promesa que hicieron volvieron al sofá, encendieron la televisión, pero ninguno la miraba, estaban abrazados y descansando tranquilamente, así estuvieron por horas.

—Edward es tarde, ya deberías irte —dijo Bella, en realidad no quería que se marchara, pero su cercanía la ponía nerviosa.

—Mmm no pienso marcharme hasta que Alice no haya llegado —respondió mirando su reloj—. Ni loco te dejo aquí sola.

—Creo que esta discusión ya la tuvimos antes y quedó claro que sé cuidarme sola —bostezó y estiró sus brazos—, estoy cansada… quiero ir a la cama —él esbozó una sonrisa mientras ella se sonrojaba por las palabras dichas y al imaginarse a su novio con ella en su cama—. Debes irte.

—Te dije que no lo haría, pero si quieres ir a la cama con gusto te acompañaré —la cargó en sus brazos y caminó a su habitación, ella no sabía qué decir, pero tenía miedo de lo que podría suceder.

—Edward yo no…

—Sólo dormiremos Bella —dijo al ver su rostro y luego agregó—, no haré nada que no quieras, así no te dejaré sola y estaré más tranquilo.

La depositó en la cama y se acostó junto a ella, no tardaron en quedarse dormidos.

**Fin flashback.**

—Familia Swan —dijo Charlie al contestar el insistente teléfono de su casa.

—Habla Esme —indicó dejando atónito a su antiguo amigo—. ¿Está Renée cerca?

—No. —Se limitó a responder intentando ocultar la sorpresa que le ocasionaba su llamada.

—Bien, ni se te ocurra decirle que llamé ya que con quién quiero hablar es contigo.

—¿Qué quieres? —pensó en miles de posibles respuestas y ninguna le gustaba.

—Que tu hija se aleje del mío, hablé con Edward y se niega a hacerme caso, así que obliga a tu hija a marcharse lo más lejos posible, de lo contrario…

—A mí no me amenazas —interrumpió abruptamente—. Nos conocemos perfectamente bien como para saber de lo que somos capaces, no se te ocurra volver a llamar que yo sabré controlar a mi familia, te quiero lejos de Renée y Bella, ¿entendiste? —gritó la última parte, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse manipular como lo había hecho en el pasado, le enfurecía el simple hecho de escuchar su risa a través del teléfono, no entendía cómo pudo traicionar a Renée con una persona tan mezquina como ella.

—Wow Charlie, veo que no has cambiado, pero a mí no me ordenas nada, haré lo que esté a mi alcance para alejaros de mi familia y más vale que controles a tu hija, o de lo contrario tendrás noticias mías pronto, pero ya que tenemos el mismo propósito tal vez podamos trabajar juntos, ya sabes… igual que antes —ofreció mientras miraba la pintura de sus uñas—. ¿Sabe Renée el pacto que hicimos? —interrogó maliciosa, quería enfurecerlo—, estaría encantada de reunirme con ella a comentarlo.

—Sobre mi cadáver —gritó— y sobre trabajar juntos te digo que por ahora prefiero mantenerme lejos de ti —agregó y colgó el teléfono, escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio a su esposa acercarse preocupada—. Debemos buscar a Bella ahora mismo.

Rose citó a Bella y Edward en una cafetería cercana. Ellos llegaron a la hora indicada, pero su amiga lo hizo media hora después.

—Siento el retraso, pero Emmett no me dejaba levantarme —se disculpó sentándose frente a ellos.

—No necesitamos detalles, sólo queremos saber por qué estamos aquí —dijo rápidamente Edward.

—Es por el libro, ¿ya empezaste a trabajar en él? —preguntó Rose a Bella.

—No realmente, pero enseguida comenzaré —agregó rápidamente, sintiéndose culpable porque prácticamente lo había olvidado.

—Aún hay tiempo, pero necesito saber cómo va todo, los últimos rumores son que Bella ganó el concurso porque salían juntos, obviamente me encargué de desmentirlo, así que no se preocupen, sólo quiero mantenerlos informados, eso era todo. —Vio el rostro apesadumbrado de Bella y trató de sonreírle para darle confianza, no dijo más, sólo se despidió de sus amigos y salió de la cafetería.

—Tendré que acostumbrarme —afirmó Bella mirando a su alrededor, varias personas los observaban atentamente, Edward evaluaba su reacción y ella terminó sonriendo—. Supongo que eso pasa cuando tienes al novio más guapo del mundo. —Ambos empezaron a reír, él la miraba con adoración, porque sabía que se estaba esforzando por parecer tranquila, aunque ser el centro de atención la incomodaba.

—No creo que me miren sólo a mí Bella, tú eres hermosa —acarició su mejilla y ella se sonrojó levemente—. Tendré que cuidarte mucho para no perderte.

—Jamás me perderás —le aseguró, tomó su mano y la besó.

Estuvieron ahí un par de minutos más, pero de pronto el lugar empezó a llenarse, casi no tenían privacidad y cuando sintieron más miradas sobre ellos decidieron salir e ir al departamento de él, se sorprendieron al ver a Tanya en la puerta.

—Eddy me alegra mucho verte, Esme me dijo que me invitaste a salir y aquí estoy, puntual. —Lo abrazó rápidamente, provocando que soltara la mano de Bella, quien la fulminaba con la mirada—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Estás equivocada —se soltó del agarre—, yo planeo pasar todo el día con mi novia, no contigo —añadió Edward mirando a Bella, rogaba porque no creyera en las palabras de Tanya. Se alegró al ver que en los ojos de ella no había duda alguna, por lo que no pudo evitar abrazarla.

—Pero Eddy, Esme me dijo…

—Te mintió, jamás saldría contigo, ahora si nos disculpas tenemos cosas que hacer —dijo y entró al departamento junto con Bella, Tanya trató de seguirlos, pero sólo consiguió que le cerraran la puerta en la cara, quedó atónita por unos segundos y enfureciéndose enseguida, por un instante pensó en golpear la puerta hasta que la abrieran, pero respiró profundamente para calmarse, debía ser más inteligente si quería quedarse con Edward, sacó su teléfono, marcó un número y empezó a caminar mientras hablaba.

Dentro del departamento Bella reía por lo sucedido, Edward no la entendía, simplemente, la observaba divertido, le dio un vaso de agua para que se calmase.

—Edward jamás creí que fueras capaz de semejante desplante —decía mientras bebía un poco de agua.

—Se lo merecía —respondió sonriendo—, ya me tiene cansado, creo que con eso entendió que no la quiero cerca. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Cualquiera entendería el mensaje, pero no te preocupes que si no lo entendió yo me encargaré de que no te vuelva a molestar. —Se acercó y envolvió el cuello con sus brazos, él la sujetó de la cintura.

—¿No estarás celosa, verdad?

—Para nada, ayer te prometí que confiaría en ti, ¿lo recuerdas? —preguntó sonriéndole, él asintió y ella lentamente se fue acercando para besarlo—, nadie te alejará de mí.

—Eres maravillosa —agregó antes de besarla.

La tarde pasó rápidamente y llegó el momento en que Bella tuvo que regresar, cuando estaban por salir apareció Carlisle, por lo que Edward no pudo acompañarla, aun así ella estaba más feliz que nunca. Al llegar a su departamento escuchó varias voces dentro y se apresuró a abrir para encontrarse con ellos.

—Tenemos que hablar, Isabella —dijo Charlie, pero lo que la dejó sin palabras fue ver detrás de él a Renée y Alec observándola.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Bella no respondió de inmediato e incluso tuvo que ser arrastrada por Alice dentro del departamento, la guió al sofá y se sentó junto a ella alejándola lo más posible de Alec.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —exigió saber Bella después de varios segundos de silencio.

—Charlie pidió que viniera —respondió Alec encogiéndose de hombros—. Bella necesito disculparme contigo por todo lo que te hice y creo que…

—No quiero escucharte —gritó interrumpiéndolo. Se puso de pie y señaló la puerta—. Sal de aquí ahora mismo.

—Detente Isabella, él solo vino a visitarte —intervino Charlie con voz firme, miró a su hija, severamente, y fue hasta ella para obligarla a sentarse nuevamente en el sofá.

—Jamás lo recibiré —aclaró mientras se acomodaba junto a Alice, quién sólo se limitó a presenciar la escena—. ¿Cómo pueden traerlo después de lo que hizo? —preguntó incrédula, la última vez parecía que lo odiaban.

—Estoy arrepentido Bella —agregó Alec, pero no lo permitió continuar.

—¡Dije que no quería escucharte! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Quiero que salgas de aquí ahora mismo! —Él intentó acercarse, pero la mirada temerosa de ella le decía que aún no era el momento, y desistió.

—Ya escuchaste a mi amiga, así que fuera —ordenó Alice tranquilamente, se levantó y lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo hasta la entrada—. Los dejaré solos —agregó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Bella aún seguía alterada, empezó a llorar porque los recuerdos la atormentaban, Renée trató de calmarla abrazándola y acariciando su cabello, Charlie no dijo nada, en el fondo se sentía culpable, pero jamás lo admitiría, se mantuvo de pie sin atreverse a mirarla.

—¿Por qué lo trajeron? —exigió saber sin comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Cubrió el rostro entre sus manos.

—Quería disculparse —agregó Charlie tratando de quitarle importancia, de pronto su postura cambió y se acercó a su hija, la obligó a levantar la mirada—. ¿Es cierto que tienes novio?

—¿Qué? —contestó sin poder creer que su presencia se deba a eso.

—¿Edward Cullen es tu novio? —Se quedó en silencio—. Responde —ordenó dirigiéndole una mirada fría, Renée impidió que se acercará más a su hija.

—Bella, sólo niégalo y nos iremos tranquilos —suplicó mirándola, pero al ver la expresión de su hija entendió que todo era verdad.

—Vendrás con nosotros —informó Charlie dirigiéndose a la habitación de Bella, tomó la maleta y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Bella llegó tras él y trató de impedirlo, pero le fue imposible, él era más fuerte y de un golpe fue lanzada al piso.

—Charlie Swan —recriminó Renée ayudando a su hija a levantarse—, jamás vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima.

—Fue un accidente —intentó acercarse a Bella, pero ella sólo lo miraba horrorizada y se escondió detrás de su madre.

—Perdóname, Bella, por favor, todo esto es por tu bien, tienes que venir con nosotros —suplicó, pero sólo recibió una negativa.

—No me apartaré de Edward —expresó firme parándose junto a Renée—, ni siquiera lo conocen y ya quieren alejarlo de mí. —Se sentó en su cama intentando tranquilizarse, no quería pelearse con ellos.

—Él no te conviene —dijo Renée—, hija haznos caso por esta vez y regresa con nosotros. —Se sentó junto a ella y quiso abrazarla, pero sólo tomó su mano.

—No puedo irme, no es sólo por Edward, también es mi carrera, la próxima semana inicio clases, si me voy perdería la beca. —Había luchado tanto por estudiar que no estaba dispuesta a perder todo por un capricho de sus padres.

—Te pagaremos otra universidad —respondió Charlie, y volviendo a la tarea de sacar las cosas de Bella del armario.

—No me iré —manifestó decidida, se puso de pie y empezó a sacar las cosas de la maleta, esta vez Charlie no trató de impedirlo, simplemente la observó, Renée no quería intervenir, pero temía por la reacción de su esposo.

—Si te quedas no esperes ayuda de nuestra parte —agregó Charlie desde la puerta de la habitación—, aunque tengas una beca y un trabajo no te alcanzará el dinero para mantenerte aquí y lo sabes, así que recoge tus cosas y nos vamos en este instante.

—No me iré —repitió firmemente dejando su ropa de lado—, quiero que me digan ¿por qué están en contra de la relación?

—Renée te contará —dijo y salió de la habitación dejándolas solas.

—¿Qué sucede mamá? —preguntó sentándose junto a ella, pero Renée no dijo nada, solo empezó a sollozar e, inesperadamente, salió corriendo, Bella la siguió y sólo vio como su madre corría fuera seguida de su padre dejándola a ella sola.

Alice no tardó en regresar y sólo abrazó a su amiga sin decir nada, ella empezó a llorar y así estuvieron por varios minutos.

—¿Qué sucedió con Alec? —Se separó de su amiga para mirarla.

—No te preocupes por él que no creo que regrese por aquí, al menos por un tiempo —respondió mientras recordaba su conversación con él.

**Flashback**

Alice salió junto a Alec hasta la puerta del edificio, estaba furiosa.

—¿Por qué has venido? —exigió saber mientras lo empujaba a la calle.

—No es asunto tuyo —respondió acercándose hasta quedar frente a frente, la tomó del brazo—: jamás vuelvas a tocarme —la amenazó, ella se asustó y él empezó a reírse.

—Suéltame —intentó zafarse, pero le fue imposible. De pronto un coche se detuvo y de él salieron tres personas.

—Suéltala —gritó Jacob apartándolo de ella, lo golpeó en el rostro provocando que cayera en el suelo.

Rose se detuvo al lado de Alice y la rodeó con el brazo mientras Jacob y Emmett se posicionaban frente a ellas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jacob, ella asintió y luego todos miraron a Alec quién ahora parecía asustado.

—Esta no es la última vez que me verás —advirtió Alec antes de alejarse.

Alice les explicó lo sucedido y se quedaron acompañándola afuera, ellos habían llegado para invitarlas a salir, pero después de lo ocurrido nadie mencionó nada, minutos después vieron a los señores Swan marcharse, Renée parecía llorar lo que le pareció extraño a Alice, sus amigos quisieron subir, pero ella los convenció de que no era buena idea, se despidió de ellos y subió rápidamente.

**Fin Flashback**

Edward pasó toda la noche intentando comunicarse con Bella, pero sin ningún resultado, estaba preocupado, esperó a que amaneciera y luego a que fuera una hora prudente para visitarla. Condujo hasta su departamento y golpeó insistentemente la puerta hasta que le abrieron.

—Alice lamento molestarte a esta hora, pero estoy preocupado por Bella, ¿está bien? —Ella negó con la cabeza y se apartó de la puerta para dejarlo entrar. Él corrió y la encontró aún acostada. Al principio pensó que estaba dormida, pero la escuchó llorar y se acercó deprisa.

Se recostó a su lado y la abrazó intentando mostrarle su apoyo, así permanecieron por varias horas, hasta que, finalmente, ella giró para quedar frente a frente con él, aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos que Edward se encargó de limpiarlas con sumo cuidado.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó preocupado al verla en ese estado, se acercó más y ella descansó la cabeza sobre su pecho y lo abrazó.

—Mejor ahora que estás conmigo —cerró los ojos y suspiró—, quédate a mi lado por favor.

—Aquí estaré siempre —acarició su cabello y frotó su espalda—, duerme que yo estaré aquí para cuando despiertes.

Ella sólo asintió y se quedó dormida al instante mientras él la observaba e intentaba imaginar lo que le podría haber sucedido a su novia, tenía muchas hipótesis, pero ninguna lo suficientemente buena. En poco tiempo quedó dormido, tampoco había descansado bien la noche anterior y ahora estaba tranquilo porque la tenía entre sus brazos. Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente y Bella despertó primero. Al verlo sonrió, pero inmediatamente recordó a sus padres y por más que pensaba no encontraba ningún motivo para no querer a Edward, tal vez sólo debía presentárselo para que se marcharan.

—Te amo —susurró más para sí misma, levantó la mano y acarició su rostro.

—También te amo mi Bella —sonrió y se acercó a besarla—. ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?

—Al menos logré descansar —comentó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Se acercó rápidamente para rodearla con sus brazos.

—Ayer vinieron mis padres y quisieron llevarme con ellos, dicen que no puedo volver a verte —contestó triste limpiando las lágrimas que aún tenía.

—Pero ¿por qué? —expresó entre confundido y sorprendido, no entendía la reacción de los señores Swan.

—Tampoco lo entiendo Edward, mi madre no quiso darme ninguna explicación —caminó hasta la ventana, suspiró mientras veía hacia afuera sin prestar atención en nada en particular, luego regresó a ver a su novio, no sabía qué iba a hacer con sus padres, pero estaba segura que nadie la alejaría de él.

—Tranquila cariño, todo va a estar bien —extendió su mano y ella la tomó—, no dejaré que te aparten de mí, hablaré con ellos y los convenceré de que te amo.

—No te escucharán —aseguró, pero intentó sonreírle.

—Tampoco te dejaré —afirmó besando su frente.

—Lo sé, voy a tratar de hablar con ellos una vez más y si no resulta… pues aún tengo mi beca y mientras escribo tu libro puedo conseguir otro empleo para seguir pagando el departamento y todo lo demás, será difícil al principio, pero creo que podré con eso —dijo deprisa, pero él entendió cada palabra.

—Con que escribas el libro es suficiente y si necesitas dinero yo…

—No, de ninguna manera, jamás dejaré que pagues nada —advirtió mientras se alejaba de él—. Escúchame bien, si no quieres tener problemas conmigo es mejor no volver a hablar del tema.

—Sé razonable Bella, si te quitan el apoyo por mi culpa, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ayudarte. —Quiso acercarse, pero esta vez ella no se lo permitió, así que decidió regresar y sentarse en la cama.

—No estás obligado a nada —dijo cariñosamente, se acercó a él y se sentó en sus piernas para abrazarlo, él rodeo su cintura—, sólo quédate a mi lado por favor —susurró cerca del oído.

—Eso no tienes que pedirlo, yo jamás te dejaré sola —prometió antes de besarla.

El celular de ella empezó a sonar, era su madre y se apresuró a contestar, habló con ella por unos segundos y enseguida colgó.

—Quiere verme, dice que está dispuesta a contarme toda la verdad. —Se encogió de hombros y él la miró confundido.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —preguntó esperanzado, quería conocer a su madre y poder convencerla de que amaba a Bella.

—No creo que sea buena idea, déjame tratar con ella ahora y más tarde sabremos lo que sucede, y con esa información inventaremos algo para convencerlos. —Le sonrió sinceramente, dándole un rápido beso en los labios antes de apartarse y dirigirse a su armario.

—¿No te dejarás convencer de dejarme? —murmuró, pero ella alcanzó a escucharlo.

—Nadie podría convencerme de tal cosa, ten un poco de fe en mí por favor —pidió sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

—Mmm ok, ¿a qué hora la verás? —inquirió mirando su reloj y sorprendido de lo tarde que era.

—En una hora más o menos, así que será mejor arreglarme un poco —siguió buscando hasta que del armario sacó un jean y una blusa azul.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella.

—No realmente, pero es necesario, prometo visitarte en cuanto termine de hablar con ella. —Él la miró triste—. Sólo serán un par de horas.

—Te estaré esperando —la envolvió en sus brazos—. No me gusta dejarte sola y menos después de todo lo sucedido.

—Edward, no me iré. ¿Entiendes? Me tendrás cerca por mucho tiempo —agregó antes de besarlo dulcemente.

En un hotel de la ciudad, Renée salió corriendo sin prestar atención a las continuas advertencias de su esposo. Charlie se quedó solo, pensando en lo que haría de ahora en adelante, el sonido de la puerta lo regresó a la realidad y, sin averiguar quién tocaba, abrió la puerta.

—No has cambiado mucho en todos estos años —dijo Esme mirándolo con suficiencia, sonrió y caminó dentro cerrando detrás de ella la puerta, se acercó y quiso besarlo, pero él no lo permitió—. No te preocupes Renée ya se fue.

—¿Qué quieres Esme? —gritó, pero enseguida intentó calmarse.

—Sólo quise visitar a un viejo amigo para asegurarme que cumpla con su palabra. —Quedaron frente a frente, los dos evaluándose con la mirada.

—Te dije que me encargaría de mi familia —bufó y cruzó sus brazos.

—Aún no se han ido de la ciudad —recalcó y, luego, empezó a reír mirando a su alrededor—. Esto me trae tantos recuerdos.

—Lo que necesitamos es que Bella se aleje de tu familia, no es necesario que deje la ciudad —intentó cambiar la conversación, porque sabía bien de los recuerdos a los que se refería.

—Me sentiré más segura si se van todos —agregó y volvió a mirarlo—. Pasamos buenos ratos juntos, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Por qué no te llevas lejos a tu familia? —preguntó desesperado—, no entiendo porqué cambiar la vida de mi hija, ustedes tienen el dinero suficiente para marcharse.

—De ser necesario lo haré, pero por ahora no quiero dar explicaciones. —Empezó a caminar alrededor de él—, los que tienen algo que perder son ustedes, no dudaré en acabar con Renée o Isabella, así que si en algo aprecias sus vidas las alejarás de mi familia y más te vale que nadie sepa lo sucedido, asegúrate que Renée no diga nada, no quiero problemas con Edward.

—¿Tienes miedo de que las personas conozcan a la verdadera Esme? —La obligó a detenerse y la sujetó con fuerza.

—No, pero ustedes sí deberían tener miedo de mí. —Se zafó de su agarre y caminó hacia la puerta.

—No dejaré que las lastimes —advirtió enojado.

—No pretendo pedirte permiso… pero mi oferta sigue en pie, podemos volver a trabajar juntos —dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

En una cafetería Renée esperaba impaciente a su hija, no dejaba de ver el reloj mientras pensaba en cómo explicarle lo sucedido.

—Hola mamá —saludó Bella mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, Renée se sobresaltó ya que no la escuchó llegar.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó al verla, se sentía culpable por lo sucedido anoche.

—Necesito saber por qué se comportaron de esa forma ayer, quiero que me lo expliques, pero también quiero que conozcas a Edward, estoy enamorada de él, al menos denle una oportunidad —pidió mirándola esperanzada, después de todo no era tan difícil tomar un poco de tiempo para conocer a su novio.

—Eso es imposible Bella —aseguró bebiendo algo de café.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó derrotada, colocó sus manos en la mesa.

—Tengo algo que contarte y después decides qué quieres hacer, sólo escúchame por favor. —Bella asintió resignada—. Conocí a Esme hace muchos años, incluso fue mi mejor amiga —se detuvo y tomó la mano de su hija—. ¡Ay! Bella, no sé cómo decirte todo esto. —Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

—Sólo dilo de una vez. ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? —No le gustaba ver a su madre en ese estado, pero no había otra manera de conocer la verdad, acarició su mano para animarla a que continuara.

—Cuando la conocí me pareció buena persona, era amable, al menos conmigo, aunque a veces parecía un poco inestable. De la nada se enojaba y peleaba con todo el mundo, aun así la quería y procuré cuidarla, traté de comprenderla, porque tenía problemas con su familia, la relación con su padre siempre fue desastrosa, él la golpeaba, su madre no hacía nada por defenderla, todas las noches me llamaba llorando, quise convencerla de denunciarlo, pero jamás me hizo caso. —Limpió las lágrimas de su rostro.

—Eso no explica el porqué de su rechazo hacia mí.

—¿Te ha hecho algo? —Renée se alarmó al pensar en qué le podría haber hecho Esme.

—No, pero es obvio que no me quiere, tú la ayudabas, ¿por qué tendría que odiarme? —dijo impaciente, tomó un mechón de cabello con una de sus manos y empezó a jugar con el.

—Cuando estábamos en la universidad conocimos a Charlie, inmediatamente me enamoré de él, pero ella también lo quería, creo que para ella era más como un capricho, porque estaba acostumbrada a que todos los hombres la admirasen, todos… menos él.

—¿Se pelearon por mi papá? —inquirió sorprendida, todo se hubiera imaginado menos eso.

—No, ella pareció entender que él me quería, así que nos dejó tranquilos después de un tiempo. Fue extrañó en realidad, pero ella me dijo que lo hacía por mí, aunque a veces tenía la impresión de que ellos ocultaban algo. Luego conoció a Carlisle y todo parecía estar normal, pero a veces me asustaba, porque la relación con su padre jamás mejoró, estaba llena de odio hacia él, en varias ocasiones mencionó que quería matarlo. —Nuevamente se detuvo y observó a su hija quién se mantenía sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, parecía que no iba a hablar, así que continuó—. Ella empezó a faltar a clases y no quería hablar con nadie, pero un día me llamó llorando pidiéndome ir a su casa, salí de clases y fui corriendo, la puerta estaba abierta, subí a su habitación y la encontré cubierta de sangre, estaba nerviosa, temblando, vi el arma en el piso junto al cadáver de su padre, parecía estar en shock ya que no hablaba, tomé el arma y la guardó en mi bolso, quería sacar a Esme y llevarla lejos para evitar problemas, pero… —tomó un poco de aire.

—¿Qué? —insistió.

—Ella reaccionó y vio el arma, empezó a gritar y me acusaba de haberlo asesinado, quise defenderme, pero fue imposible. Llegó su mamá, llamaron a la policía y me llevaron presa, estuve encerrada hasta que Charlie logró sacarme, no encontraron pruebas para condenarme, pero el tiempo que estuve allí fue espantoso. Esme decía no recordar nada de lo sucedido, pero después ella se encargó de contarme la verdad, dijo que lo había planeado. Y desde entonces no la he visto… Ella es peligrosa Bella, por favor, debes alejarte de esa familia y venir con nosotros, a Edward lo conoces hace poco, es actor ¿quién nos asegura que no te está engañando?

—Él me ama —aseguró, estaba impresionada por todo lo escuchado, pero su pensamiento se centró en Edward, en las veces que le dijo que la amaba, en su mirada sincera, en lo segura que se sentía al estar a su lado.

—No lo sabemos —insistió, pero aún así su hija no parecía querer cambiar de opinión.

—Yo sí lo sé, le creo y le prometí que no lo dejaría. —Se levantó rápidamente, estaba nerviosa y temblaba.

—Pero Bella…

—No, yo tengo mucho en qué pensar, tengo que hablar con él —dijo y empezó a caminar a la puerta.

—No le puedes contar nada, no te creerá. —Se acercó a ella, pero su hija no parecía escucharla—. Prométeme que no dirás nada.

—Pero tiene que saberlo —dijo y las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

—Tal vez él termine contigo cuando escuche la historia, ¿por qué tendría que creernos? Después de todo es su madre.

Ante eso no tenía réplica, si se ponía en su lugar, ella no le creería si él le contaba algo así de su mamá, pero después de tanto pensar dijo.

—Él me creerá, porque me ama.


End file.
